Ruby-B312 Fairies of the Shattered Moon
by Snowyherobrine
Summary: This story is a mix of my characters from my story The Biggest Shitstorm of a Life, GreenTheRyno's story, Ruby-B312, and TheMaster4444's story, Fairies of the Shattered Moon. Read them to get an idea of what they are.
1. OC info

**This is not a chapter. This is info about my 'OCs'.**

Zach Deeg:

Symbol: Crossed Energy Sword and Assault Rifle underneath an Elite Skull with the Radioactive sign on the Forehead of the Skull, Location of symbol: Above the Visor, Color: Dark Grey

Species: Human

Born: June 23, 2003

Hair: Black

Eyes: Silver

Height: 7' 2" (7' 6" in armor)

Personality: Approachable, but crazy. One of the few SPARTAN IIs with any personality. Treats combat as a game on many occasions, but can take combat deadly seriously as well. If going against him, hope and pray he is treating it as a game and not deadly seriously. Has ripped out people's skulls and beat them to death with them. Easiest way to get him to take it seriously is to involve slavery in any form of the word. Is known for _**extreme**_ brutality.

Armor specs:

Color: Black

Helmet: Mjolnir IV, Visor: Black, Modified to allow visor and parts around the face to move out of the way, exposing the wearer's face

Chest: Tactical/LRP with Combat Knife on top left side

Shoulders: Modified CQC capable of carrying 3 Energy Swords each, typically only carry one each

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad that is also a soundboard

Utility: Tactical/Hardcase

Knee Guards: Grenadier

Typical Armament: 5x Combat knives, 1x ARC-920 railgun, 1x BR85HB Battle Rifle, 1x Hydra MLRS, 1x M20 SMG, 1x M319 grenade launcher, 1x M363 sticky detonator, 1x M395 DMR, 1x M41 SPNKR rocket launcher, 1x M6G Magnum, 1x M6 Spartan Laser, 1x M7057 flamethrower, 1x M739 SAW, 1x M90 shotgun, 1x M99A2S3 Stanchion, 1x MA5D assault rifle, 1x SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle, 1x M134 Minigun chambered in 40mm, 2x custom Type-1 energy swords (black handles and blades), 2x Type-2 gravity hammer, 1x Type-25 Brute plasma rifle, 1x Type-25 Brute shot, 1x Type-25 plasma pistol, 1x Type-25 plasma rifle, 1x Type-25 Spiker, 1x Type-27 beam rifle, 1x Type-31 needle rifle, 1x Type-33 fuel rod gun, 1x Type-33 needler, 1x Type-50 concussion rifle, 1x Type-50 particle beam rifle, 1x Type-51 carbine, 1x Type-51 plasma repeater, 1x Type-52 focus rifle, 1x Type-52 Mauler, 1x Type-52 plasma launcher, 1x Type-53 plasma caster, 1x Type-plasma pistol, 1x Type-55 storm rifle, 1x Type-56 needler, 1x Type-57 carbine, 1x Type-58 fuel rod cannon, 1x Z-110 Boltshot, 1x Z-130 Suppressor, 1x Z-180 Scattershot, 1x Z-250 lightrifle, 1x Z-390 incineration cannon, 1x Z-750 binary rifle, 1x Black Death, 1x Titanium A3 katana with a mono-atomic blade known as the Dragon Blade, 1x wakizashi or whatever the hell the mini katana's called, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, and about 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Son of Hephaestus, descendant of Ares, descendant of Poseidon. The Maliki and the Sephiroth. SPARTAN 2003.

Sakura Rylin:

Symbol: Tornado, Color: Black, Location: Above the Visor

Species: Cat Faunus, Trait: White Cat Ears, (Twillik pre-Remnant)

Born: January 9, 2253

Hair: Shoulder Length White

Eyes: Storm Grey

Height: 6' 9" (7' 1" in armor)

Personality: She is extremely laid back, but can be vicious on the battlefield. She is known to swiftly tear through hordes of enemies in seconds. She acts slightly like a cat, mainly with loving fish and being easily distracted by laser pointers of either red or green light.

Armor Specs:

Color: White

Helmet: Recon, Visor: Blue, Modified to allow visor and parts around the face to move out of the way, exposing the wearer's face

Chest: Tactical/Recon

Shoulders: Recon

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: Tactical/Trauma Kit

Knee Guards: FJ/Para

Typical Armament: 1x Morte Necemi (a Collapsible quarterstaff/Drumsticks/7.62mm gun), 1x M6G Magnum, 1x M395 DMR, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, 5x Combat knives, and 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Daughter of Athena.

Percy Jackson:

Symbol: Trident, Color: Sea Foam Green, Location: Above the Visor

Species: Human

Born: July 15, 2379

Hair: Black

Eyes: Sea Green

Height: 6' 10" (7' 2" in armor)

Personality: He has a joking nature, but can instantly switch demeanors to be extremely lethal. He is kind to his friends and even to many strangers, just don't piss him off.

Armor Specs:

Helmet: CQB, Visor: Silver

Chest: Collar/Breacher

Shoulders: Gungnir

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: UA/NXRA

Knee Guards: Gungnir

Typical Armament: Riptide, Whirlpool, 1x M90 shotgun, 1x M319 grenade launcher, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, 5x Combat knives, and 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Son of Poseidon.

Gregor Wolfe:

Symbol: Wolf, Color: Grey, Location: Above the Visor

Species: Human

Born: September 19, 2409

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue-Green

Height: 6' 11" (7' 3" in armor)

Personality: He is extremely militaristic in nature, but is more like a human being when around friends.

Armor Specs:

Color: Olive Green

Helmet: CQC, Visor: Blue, Modified to allow visor and parts around the face to move out of the way, exposing the wearer's face

Chest: UA/Base Security [W]

Shoulders: CQC

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: Tactical/Trauma Kit

Knee Guards: FJ/Para

Typical Armament: 1x Hammer and Anvil, 1x SPNKR rocket launcher, 1x M739 SAW, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, 5x Combat knives, and 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Clone made on Kamino as an early attempt, cloned from a son of Ares who died early on. No advanced aging.

David Deeg:

Symbol: Bullet, Color: Black, Location: Above the Visor

Species: Human

Born: January 22, 1999

Hair: Black

Eyes: Teal

Height: 7' 0" (7' 4" in armor)

Personality: A jokester at heart, he is extremely protective of his friends. If anyone tries to even remotely pick on one of his friends, they can expect to receive a sniper round very, very soon.

Armor Specs:

Color: Teal

Helmet: EOD, Visor: Black, Modified to allow visor and parts around the face to move out of the way, exposing the wearer's face

Chest: Tactical/LRP

Shoulders: Operator

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: Tactical/Hard Case

Knee Guards: Grenadier

Typical Armament: 1x Avenger, 1x M6 Spartan Laser, 1x M6G Magnum, 1x M363 sticky detonator, 1x SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, 5x Combat knives, and 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Son of Hephaestus, descendant of Ares, descendant of Poseidon. The Maliki.

Momaw Nadon:

Symbol: Lightning Bolt, Color: Yellow, Location: Above the Visor

Species: Human

Born: May 12, 2198

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 6' 7" (6' 11" in armor)

Personality: He is extremely comfortable in the sky, but put him on a boat, no way. He is constantly cracking jokes, even during life or death situations.

Armor Specs:

Color: Emerald Green

Helmet: ODST, Visor: Silver, Modified to allow visor and parts around the face to move out of the way, exposing the wearer's face

Chest: UA/ODST

Shoulders: ODST

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: Tactical/Trauma Kit

Knee Guards: FJ/Para

Typical Armament: 1x Skull Crusher, 1x SPNKR rocket launcher, 1x M6 Spartan Laser, 1x M739 SAW, 1x ARC-920 Railgun, 1x M6G Magnum, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, 5x Combat knives, and 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Son of Zeus.

Nick Deeg:

Symbol: Broad Sword, Color: Blue, Location: Above the Visor

Species: Human

Born: August 3, 2004

Hair: Earth Red hair

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6' 9" (7' 1" in armor)

Personality: He is a a master strategist, capable of making plans that actually survive first contact, and more often than not work. He is less than serious around friends despite his seriousness in the field.

Armor Specs:

Color: Red, Secondary: Maroon

Helmet: Scout, Visor: Gold, Modified to allow visor and parts around the face to move out of the way, exposing the wearer's face

Chest: Tactical/Recon

Shoulders: UA/Multi-Threat

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: Tactical/Hard Case

Knee Guards: FJ/Para

Typical Armament: 2/1x Revenge, 1x M20 SMG, 1x M6G Magnum, 1x BR85HB battle rifle, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, 5x Combat knives, and 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Son of Hephaestus, descendant of Ares, descendant of Poseidon. The Sephiroth.

Ponda Bada:

Symbol: Punisher Skull, Color: Black, Location: On the Visor

Species: Human

Born: December 2, 2365

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6' 7" (6' 11" in armor)

Personality: He is a joker with a somewhat dark sense of humor. He is not the most social of people with people outside of his friend group. Many are unnerved just being in the same room as him.

Armor Specs:

Color: Dark Grey

Helmet: EVA, Visor: Silver

Chest: Tactical/Recon

Shoulders: Commando

Wrist: Tactical/Tacpad

Utility: Tactical/Hard Case

Knee Guards: Grenadier

Typical Armament: 1x Τιμωρία (His Katana, Greek for Retribution), 1x Wakizashi, seemingly infinite number of Shuriken, 1x MA5D assault rifle, 1x M20 SMG, 1x M6G Magnum, 2x fragmentation grenades, 2x Type-1 plasma grenades, 2x Type-2 spike grenades, 2x Type-3 firebomb, 2x Z-040 pulse grenades, 2x Z-400 splinter grenades, 5x Combat knives, and 30x throwing knives.

Notes: Son of Hades. Took 9x 12.7mm rounds to the throat, leaving him mute.


	2. Olly Olly Oxen Free

**This story is a mix of my own story The Biggest Shitstorm of a Life, GreenTheRyno's story, Ruby-B312, and TheMaster4444's story, Fairies of the Shattered Moon. Read them to get an idea of what they are.**

**This story will primarily focus on my OC, Zach.**

**Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you think about the story.**

**Disclaimer, I only own my original concepts and characters. Meaning I don't own RWBY, Halo, or Fairy Tail. Let's get this started from the initiation in the Emerald Forest.**

Zach Deeg was walking along, clad in a pitch-black Mjolnir Mk. 4 Power armor that had become infamous among the Covenant and the Insurrection. While most Spartans are known as demons, this one in particular, Spartan 2003, is known as The Demon for his insane survivability and his brutality. To top that off, he is one of only 3 Hyper-Lethal Spartans that ever existed. Behind him were Spartans 2253, Sakura Rylin, 2001, Percy Jackson, 2409, Gregor Wolfe, 1999, David Deeg, 2198, Momaw Nadon, 2004, Nick Deeg, and 2365, Ponda Bada. As of 2556, all eight of them went M.I.A. from both UNSC and Republic battlefields after having just won the 3rd battle of Sarrish.

Then, David popped an Ursa Minor in the head with 3 shots from his signature sidearm, the M6G Magnum Pistol. It died on the spot from the 3 12.7mm rounds to its head.

"Fuck you, dumbass." David said.

"Let's keep moving." Zach said, not even bothering to look back at his, technically older, brother.

Then, they heard it, the all to familiar sound of a grenade going off. Without missing a beat and not saying a word to each other, they all took off running in the direction they heard the grenade from, which happened to be from the north, the direction they were already heading in. What they saw when they got there didn't exactly faze them much. They proceeded to dispatch what few Grimm were coming from the direction they approached the area from using assault rifles and battle rifles, but instantly noticed the large numbers coming from the north.

"We won't be able to hold this position for long." Nick said.

"We don't have to, Idiot." David said.

"Grab a Relic and lets get out of here." Gregor practically yelled.

Zach then noticed the familiar black and red armored figure to the north of the structure, and using comms, contacted it with the Spartan tune of 'Olly Olly Oxen Free' just as he was running over there to assist. "Sakura, Percy, David, Nick, grab the pawns." He said while pulling out dual assault rifles to assist the unIDed Spartan, before receiving a message from the other Spartan, confirming her identity as Spartan Ruby B-312, and telling him to cover her. "Everyone, clear an evac route to the south." He said over comms. He was given a chorus of gunfire ranging from DMRs to ARs to David's one of a kind sniper rifle, Avenger, as a response to his order. Once he got 15 feet from B-312, he started to fire his assault rifles and mow down everything in sight. "Fall back to the cliffs, everyone." Just as he had given the order, it seemed as though Ruby had run out of ammo for her sniper rifle.

"We're clear." Was all that was heard over the sound of the suppressive fire. Then, both Zach and Ruby took off running to the south. Before hearing the sound of a Giant Nevermore overhead.

"Change in plans! Everyone get to the bridge and cross it. Nora, once everyone is across, destroy the bridge! I'll find my own way back!" B-312 said.

Over the comms, she said to all Spartans present, "Keep everyone else safe, I can take care of myself," before firing her pistol at the bird and veering off into the forest once again. Zach decided to do as she said, as he knew from experience that you don't want to make her mad.

Once he made it across the bridge, Nora did as Ruby had told her to, and smashed the bridge.

***Timeskip***

PoV: Zach

Location: Beacon Academy Auditorium

Ruby had just interrupted her own 'funeral' and I was just standing there like, 'I fucking knew it.' Then we got to the team assignments. After he had given Ruby her team and Orion's Cross, Professor Ozpin said, "And finally, a team that will be a form of experiment, and is to be capable of defeating much larger Grimm such as Goliaths, will Zach Deeg, Sakura Rylin, Percy Jackson, Gregor Wolfe, David Deeg, Momaw Nadon, Nick Deeg, and Ponda Bada, please step forward." We did as he asked us to. "From this day forward, you shall work together as team Grey, lead by Zach Deeg." I snapped to a salute for a second before releasing it. "It certainly looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year…"


	3. Extra-Curriculars Begin

PoV: Zach

The next morning, I got up at 0500 alongside all the other Spartans and, apparently, Yang.

"How did you get here?" Ruby asked.

"One word. Wormhole." I responded. Yang was still getting dressed, so we were free to talk. "When we went MIA, the year was 2556, and 117 had just saved humanity, again. You?"

"I don't know how I wound up here, one second I'm about to be glassed, the next, I wake up in a declining orbit around the planet."

"So, it seems that due to the two different ways that we wound up here, Team Grey got here first despite having been from the later time period." Nick said.

"Least we survived the war." David pointed out.

"We won?" Ruby asked.

"The elites realized that the prophets had no idea what they were doing and switched sides. Then, we beat the remaining Covenant forces into submission. So, yea, we won." Sakura said. Just then, Yang walked into the courtyard. And we began to do our workout, with Ruby opting to stay behind with Yang. We trained in a different way compared to Team RWBY. Instead of depleting our Aura, we simply didn't use it. To top that off, all nine of the Spartans never even broke a sweat during our morning training. Then it was off to change and then to class.

After Professor Port's class, Wiess stormed off, with Ruby following her. Then, Professor Ozpin asked Yang to come with him to his office. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. The weekend, however, began with Team RWBY going into town to get some things. Team Grey, however, was paying a visit to project Alpha 5, the U.S.S. Texas. Apparently, there was a Grimm that was causing some issues for the ship. I decided to just jump into the water. "Fuck," was all that I said. It was a Sea Serpent. Apparently though, me jumping in got the thing to make a dumb mistake. It surfaced and was immediately gunned the fuck down by the port side AA guns. "Well, that works." We then returned to Beacon.

The next weekend, on Sunday, I got a message from Ruby telling me to get to a certain house in the woods. I decided, 'fuck it, got nothing better to do' and went to the house. When I met up with Ruby, I was met with a "Why is he here?! This is supposed to be a team thing, remember?!" from Yang.

Ruby responded by saying, "I told him to come. It'll make sense in a bit ok?" I could tell that Yang was not happy. When we got there, we entered the garage and Ruby moved an old car, then lifted a metal plate from the floor, we proceeded to go through it one at a time.

"Now, spill it, why all the secrecy, and why are you destroying said secrecy by having someone not on the team here." Yang said.

"It's time I told you what I really am," was Ruby's response. After a bit of her team bickering, she said "Anyways, so… there really isn't a way to sugarcoat it. I'm not really Human anymore."

"Bullshit" I said, startling the rest of Ruby's team. "Biologically, you are still human. Just because you are a retardedly tough, strong, and quick person because of the augmentations, doesn't make you no longer Human. You're just an altered Human."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked. "Also, what do you know about my sister that I don't."

"I know that she's the last member of Noble team, that she is a Spartan 3, that she has a ton of black ink in her file, and that she is one of three Hyper Lethal Spartans in existence. And the answer to your first question, all Spartans receive physical augmentations that serve multiple purposes: those being, allowing them to wear the Mjolnir power armor, increasing reaction speed, making the bones nearly indestructible, and several other things."

"What exactly do these Spartans do? And why are you so knowledgeable about them?" Wiess asked.

"1, we should probably just show you, 2, I am another of the three Hyper Lethal Spartans. Ruby's service number is B-312. Mine, however, is 2003. You may notice that Ruby's has a letter at the front of it, while mine doesn't. That is because I am not a Spartan 3, but rather a Spartan 2. Also, as for showing you, after a while, I'll show up. When I do show up onscreen, I'll add my perspective to it."

"You said that the augmentation allows you to wear the armor. What do you mean by that?" Blake asked.

This time, Ruby answered, "The armor is so powerful that if you put it on without having had the augmentation, it will kill you, and it wouldn't be quick and painless either."

"Alright, let's get this show on the fucking road." I said. Everyone, save Ruby, looked at me. "What, the cussing? Fine, I'll tone it down. But I will still cuss occasionally."

**Basically, Zach helps out with protecting Sword Base after falling from orbit, then gets assigned to help defend the base that the Spartan II project was based at.**

**Also, in this, Jun died of internal bleeding escorting Halsey to a ship, and he died just as he pulled the trigger, taking an enemy with him.**


	4. Fragments and Explanations

I dodged a swing from Pyrrha's sword and retaliated with a punch. She blocked with her shield, but the force sent her flying backwards. I used the distance it created to grab my Magnum from my armor via my semblance, and I unloaded the entire clip at her. She blocked all but the first two, which hit due to my inhuman reaction speed. Then, I felt an unbearable pain in my head. I fell over in pain, practically screaming in agony, clutching the sides of my head all the while. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

When I came to, I was in the infirmary, and Team RWBY, Team Grey, and Team JNPR were watching.

"Are you ok?!" was the first thing said to me. It was Ruby. I took a second to look around at everyone. It seemed as though Pyrrha thought that she caused what happened to me.

"Yea." I then noticed something that should have been in my neck sitting on the table next to my bed. My A.I.'s chip. I went to grab it, but Sakura got it first.

"Not right now." her tone brokering no argument. She then looked to Pyrrha and said "this wasn't your fault. It was this thing." She showed her the chip but gave everyone a look that said, 'ask what this is, and it's your life.'

"Well, we need to get back to class. Just let us know if you need anything." Ruby said.

"Will do." She then and everyone else left the room.

Just then I had a thought. I used my semblance to grab a laptop and the data chip. I then inserted the chip into the laptop. Immediately, it powered on and showed the last thing that I would have expected to see. Instead of just one A.I. avatar, I saw ten. There were two that were cobalt blue, one being darker than the other, one that was a fiery person, a cyan one, a yellow one, an aqua one, two black ones, a purple one, and a green one.

"Ok, what the fuck?" I said.

After a bit of explanation of the fact that Church, my A.I., had gone rampant and then fragmented to save himself, I decided to name the fragments. Also, obvious RvB reference is obvious. I named the darker cobalt one Alpha, the almost grey one Beta, the green one Delta, the black one Omega, the fiery one Sigma, the cyan one Gamma, the purple one Theta, the yellow one Eta, the aqua one Iota, and the lighter cobalt one Epsilon. I then put Omega in my Tac-Pad, and Alpha in my head. Then, after being cleared by the nurse, I gave Theta to Sakura, Delta to Percy, Beta to Gregor, Gamma to David, Eta to Momaw, Sigma to Nick, and Iota to Ponda. Then, after classes, I went to the forges and made something. It was a scythe with a red and black color scheme, and a sniper rifle built in, but it was made to be compatible with UNSC sniper rounds and, utilizing specialized gravity dust rounds, able to send even a fully armored Spartan flying around. I then went to Team RWBY's dorm. I knocked on the door. It opened just enough for Yang, who was on the other side, to see who it was. After seeing that it was me, she opened it the rest of the way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to give a little something to Ruby that I made for her." Ruby then walked up.

"What is it?" she asked.

I then pulled out the scythe in its compact form and transformed it into its rifle form first, then its scythe form. "This" I said, "is a new weapon for you. It fires 14.5mm rounds like the standard UNSC sniper rifle but has a much larger ammo count per mag and I created some specialized rounds that utilize dust." I then gave it to her. "I have an idea for a name for it if you want."

"Shoot."

"Crescent Rose."

"I actually kinda like it but I'm out of 14.5mm ammo."

"Just ask me for some. But, that's not all I came here for though. Remember how I just collapsed in pain during combat class."

"How could we not" said Wiess.

"Well, the reason for that was because my A.I., Church, was going through rampancy and desperately trying to save himself."

"He's gone now isn't he." Ruby said.

"Far from it. He reached Meta-Stability."

"WHAT!"

"He did so by fragmenting himself, resulting in a total of ten different A.I. Their names are Alpha, Beta Delta, Omega, Sigma, Gamma, Theta, Eta, Iota, and Epsilon. I have Alpha and Omega, Sakura has Theta, Percy has Delta, Gregor has Beta, David has Gamma, Momaw has Eta, Nick has Sigma, and Ponda had Iota. But Epsilon, I would like to give to you."

Ruby just stood there, processing the fact that she was officially being given an A.I. of her own. After about two seconds, she replied with, "I would be honored to accept him." I then plugged Epsilon into Ruby's neural implant.

Wiess then spoke up. "You said that you're A.I. fragmented himself. What does that mean for the fragments?"

"They are parts of his personality. Alpha is everything else, Beta is his strength, Delta is his logic, Omega is his rage, Sigma is his creativity, Gamma is his deceit, Theta is his trust, Eta is his joy, Iota is his fear, and Epsilon is his memories." I said.

"So, he lacks all that now."

"No, he just doesn't have near as much as he did. Anyways, that's all I wanted. See ya tomorrow."

That weekend, we meet at the house again.

"So, what are you? We know that you're a Spartan, but you seem to be much more than just that." Wiess asked.

"There's no gettin' out of this one, is there?" I got a shake of the head courtesy of Blake. "Fuck. Alright, but under no circumstances are you to tell any of this to anyone, understood." I got a chorus of 'yes' from everyone present. "No interruptions, ok. I guess I should start with my heritage. Also, lots of paranormal bullshit in this story, so yea. I was born in 2003, and my father is the Greek god of the forge, Hephaestus. Later, I found out that I am descended from the god of war, Ares, and the god of the sea, Poseidon. And on top of that, I am also part Demon and part 'Angel.' Technically, angels don't exist, to my knowledge at least, but the Maliki is a Demon and the Sephiroth was made by the gods to combat it, so yea, you could call the Sephiroth an angel. Me and my brothers nearly died defending mt. Olympus. We became immortal. I built the Event Horizon space plane, which is the first functioning SSTO to have ever been made, and found life in an entirely different Galaxy altogether. I then found out me and my brothers were basically magic space wizards. Then, I ended up making a genetically altered clone of my old friend, Percy Jackson, which I had his original soul enter. Sakura is really an alien species known as a Twillik. Gregor is a clone of a Mandalorian bounty hunter and was breed for war. All eight members of Team Grey are part of an intergalactic military and are immortal, some of us having become gods. And I have my own dimension that can break the laws of reality without breaking everything but only those who are immortal can enter and I made the crystalline gel for the Mjolnir armor in there."

I got no response from any of them for a good 15 minutes.

"What?" was Yang's response.

"You heard what I said."

"This is going to take a while to process." Blake said.

"Doing something else might help."

I then left them and walked back to the school to do some maintenance on Black Death.

Later on, in the cafeteria after combat class.

"So, there we were. In the middle of the night…"

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She said as she shot up from her seat.

"…Two of 'em…"

"But they were no match. And Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

Ren sighed. "She's been having this recurring dream for over a month now…"

Me and Ruby both raised an eyebrow, "Hang on a minute… how are you correcting _her_ dreams?" Ruby asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing."

He sighed again. "She talks in her sleep… a lot…"

"That makes sense now."

I then proceeded to zone out of the conversation, but zoned back in when I heard Nora say, "Like break his legs?!"

Ruby facepalmed, "Goddamnit Nora." She sighed, removing the hand from her face. "As I was _saying_… That's what I would normally do, buuut I think-"

"OWWWW! THAT HURTS!"

We all looked over to see Cardin _pulling on a rabbit faunus' ears_. If looks could kill, the ones he was receiving from us but not seeing would be like getting shot with a full power super MAC. "Okay… be right back." Ruby stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Said Sakura, who had almost immediately embraced being a faunus.

"Ey fuckface!" Ruby yelled.

The cafeteria went _silent_. You would be able to hear a fucking _feather_ drop; it was that quiet. Cardin's face grew a smirk. "Oh, would you look at that. Three _freaks_ for the price of one!"

Sakura crossed her arms and, with a fucking death glare that would give Admiral Hood's a run for it's money, said "Let. Her. Go."

He laughed. "Ohhhh I am so sorry." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, I swear on my honor as a Winchester that I'll never bother her again."

"Cardin Winchester," Ruby said. "I will not warn you again."

A cruel smirk grew on his face. "Oh yeah? Well, how do ya like this?" He said as he tightened his grip on the Faunus's ear while twisting.

She screamed in pain and Ruby immediately leaped into action. Ruby burst into rose petals, almost instantaneously appearing to his side. Before he even had the chance to realize Ruby was gone, Ruby had already grabbed the offending hand and forced it to release her ear, though Ruby may have overdone it… …if the sound of bones snapping was anything to go by…

Ruby shifted her grip on his hand and forced his arm backwards while striking his elbow with her other hand…

-Crack-

…bending his arm fully backwards… Time sped back up to its normal pace and Ruby glared at his teammates. "Huh, it seems your leader has had an… unfortunate accident…" She giggled. "I think you should take him to the nurse's office." They stared at her for a moment before one shakily nodded and started picking up their leader's, still screaming, form. Seconds later, they disappeared.

Her fury immediately broke and she and Sakura turned to the injured Rabbit Faunus. Ruby knelt down next to her. "Hey." Ruby said, voice barely above a whisper. She didn't answer, and we could tell she was terrified. "Its alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." The expression of terror slowly started to abate, though she was still very reserved. "How bad is it?"

She hesitated for a moment before finally speaking up. "I- It's- It's okay…"

"Good." Ruby gave her a warm smile. "I'm Ruby." She said, slowly extending her hand.

Her eyes darted between her hand and her face several times, likely looking for any trace of hostile intent. Finally, she shakily accepted the gesture. "V- Velvet…"

"Nice to meet cha." She started getting up. "Can you stand?"

"Y- Yeah…" She responded.

"Alright." She said, giving her a little assistance. "Where's your team? I can take you to them if you want."

"I- I- I-"

"VELVET!" A familiar voice yelled. Suddenly, a very angry fashionista jumped between them. "Get away from her!" Ruby jumped back with my hands up in a nonthreatening position.

"W- Wait-" Velvet stammered out.

"Velvet get out of here! I can take her!"

"N- No, you don't-"

"I SAID GO!"

"COCO!" The chocolate-themed girl froze and slowly turned towards her teammate. "S- She isn't the one who hurt me."

Her guard instantly dropped. "…Oh." She rubbed the back of her head. "Well, this is awkward…"

Sakura shrugged. "Eh, its no big deal. You thought your teammate was in danger and you reacted. Trust me, I know the feeling."

She blinked. "Okay, well… obviously no hard feelings on my part… See ya 'round, Ruby."

"Yep, see ya Fashionable." She said, giving a wave as she rejoined her team at the table. "Alright, where were we?"

Everyone looked at her with a completely blank expression, bar all Spartans, before Jaune finally spoke up. "D- Don't take this the wrong way b- but… You are the single most terrifying person I've ever met."

She stared at him blankly for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, not the worst I've been called." She giggled. "Also, you're not wrong."

"What about me?" I asked indignantly.

"You literally collapsed in pain during class."

"Fair enough."

Jaune nervously laughed. "Well… good to see I'm right about something, I guess…"

"Hmm… Oh yeah! We were trying to figure out how to deal with Cardin… Heh, something tells me he won't be a problem for a while…"

"How did you do that?!" Nora suddenly shouted. "Like, one second, you're in front of him, then he's got a broken arm!"

She smirked and shrugged. "Classified." Nora immediately deflated, and she regained her serious tone. "Alright, knowing him, this'll only keep him down for a few days at best. To get him to actually stop, we need some dirt on him. Any ideas?"

Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure that's… morally acceptable?"

"Well…" she put her hand up to her chin in mock thought. "Which is less acceptable? Watching someone get away with blatant racism and bullying? Or trying to make sure it doesn't happen anymore?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't have gotten away with it…"

"Yeah, he would've gotten away scot free." She motioned around the room. "See any teachers? Any security?" They looked around and were stunned to find that her observation was correct. "It's fairly obvious that they don't care in the slightest about what happens here. Hell, I'd wager it'd take someone destroying the place to get a reaction out of them." She laughed. "I literally broke someone's arm in half, and so far, the only one to respond was a random second-year student."

Pyrrha deflated slightly. "I suppose I can concede your point…"

"Yeah, so I just realized something. During our little… disagreement, he mentioned something about his 'honor as a Winchester'. Any idea what that means?"

"His family is practically a minor noble house." Blake started. "His great-great-grandfather was a general in the Great War, for his service, he was awarded quite a bit of land north-west of Vale. Eventually, people moved there and built a town, Winshire, if I recall correctly." She sighed. "That town has always had some of the worst Faunus discrimination in the entire kingdom."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why don't the 'Fang target it?"

"Because Faunus know to stay away from there… and I guess w- they always considered the SDC a bigger threat." Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Or at least that's what I've heard…" Blake quickly amended.

A smirk crossed my face. "Well, Blake, would you say his family's actions go against the Vytal treaty?"

She nodded. "Oh definitely."

Ruby grinned. "Alright, so what you're saying is that if we could get proof that the Winchesters practically wiped their collective asses with that part of the treaty…"

"…Then the Vale council would have no choice but to revoke their ownership of the land." Blake said, her usually stoic expression broken with a devilish grin. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

Weiss sighed. "And here I thought I'd gotten away from courtly intrigue by coming here…" Ruby snickered when she basically admitted to being royalty. "Don't be a pest, Oaf."

She gave a mock salute. "Yes, my Queen."

The whole table erupted in laughter while Wiess buried her head in her hands. "I hate you."

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Weiss." Ruby giggled. "Alright, we should probably get ready for history class now."

The rest of the table groaned before reluctantly agreeing.


	5. Bullfight and Noble Remains

**I haven't seen a single review. I would like to know your opinions. Also, if they aren't obvious enough, there are Red vs. Blue references all over in this story. Ex. the first part of this chapter's title.**

When we went to the Forever Fall forest for the sap collection, I never thought that Ruby could convince Professor Goodwitch to do something. But it turned out that she got her to change it into a two-night survival thing. For Team Grey's shelter, I remembered an old AT-TE that I had swung a Gravity Hammer around and ended up removing all six legs of. I used my semblance to grab that and it proved to be more than enough for us to live in. The guns even worked still, which honestly surprised me. We did have to use them at one point when a few Ursai showed up. The guns made quick work of the Ursai. Then, after returning to the school, it was nearly the end of the semester. With only 5 days left, me and Ruby were set up for a match in combat class.

"Ms. Goodwitch, you might want to extend the round timer to, eh, about 15 minutes." I said. "This is going to be a match for the ages."

"Why do you say that?" Ms. Goodwitch asked.

"Well, we both received similar training and wear similar armor, mine being the Mark V, his being the Mark IV, so yea. That combined with our ranking, and we are easily going to outlast that 5-minute timer."

"Very well then."

We then went to the locker room. "You might want some of these." I said as I handed her 2 black handles that looked like those of an energy sword, grenades, and mags for Crescent Rose.

"We using the armors?" she asked.

"Hell yea."

"Alright."

When we entered the arena both clad in Mjolnir armor, everyone went into quiet whispering. I could hear Yang say, "Their going all out on this fight." However, that was untrue as I didn't have any weapons aside from my energy swords, my shotgun, grenades, knifes, Magnum, and Black Death on me. We had agreed that we would only use weapons that the other had with the exclusion of any named weapons such as Crescent Rose and Black Death, the former of which had yet to see use in combat. We both drew our shotguns to start with, and when the round timer began, Ruby, predictably, swapped weapons for Crescent Rose and ran backwards to create some distance. I had swapped for my energy swords, but had yet to activate them. Their black hilts in hand, I raced toward Ruby. As I was close enough, I activated them, but instead of the normal blue of an energy sword, the blades were as black as night. I could tell that this stunned Ruby, as her reaction time was slower than it should have been as I sliced at her with the blades, I hit her, taking out 8% of her aura, but she ran to the other end and swapped for her own energy swords. Hers had blood red blades. We then charged each other, and our blades clashed against each other's. Each blow we attempted was blocked or dodged. To a spectator, it would seem as though we had been training to do this as a routine. After a minute of that, I pulled a misdirection. Making a swing with my left sword as I grabbed a plasma grenade with my right. As she blocked the swing with both of her swords, she failed to notice the grenade being thrown onto her helmet. It landed, and I teleported back. Her shield broke and her aura went down to 57%. I then swapped for my shotgun and charged her again, due to her speed, I missed every shot. But then, at 5 and a half minutes, I brought out Black Death and switched it to its own scythe mode. She pulled out Crescent Rose in turn. We then began trading blows with shots firing off every now and again to boost the power of the attacks. Then, at 13:19, the match ended, with Ruby at 14% and me at 16%.

"Well, I can certainly say that we have never had a matchup that close before." Said Professor Ozpin.

"You've never had two Spartans before." I said in response. Professor Goodwitch seemed baffled that I wasn't even surprised he was here. I had noticed him during the fight but payed him no mind. It seemed Ruby was in a similar boat with me.

"Cheap move with that sticky by the way," Ruby said. "It was a good move, but still cheap."

"You did better than your file indicated you would. Then again, all Spartans are pretty good about adapting to the situation." I said.

"True that."

There was still time for another match, and Cardin challenged me, like an idiot.

"Mr. Deeg is still…" Professor Goodwitch started before I cut her off.

"I accept."

"You are at the point where if you take a single hit, then you are out. Are you certain that you want to go through with this?"

"Positive."

I grabbed the rest of my weapons, and when Cardin got out there and the match began, I pulled out my custom M134 Minigun that was chambered in 40mm, and just fucking unloaded the damned thing into his aura. He was out in 15 seconds.

"No fair." He said.

"Says the guy who challenged me at 16% aura." I said. "If that ain't a prime example of the pot calling the kettle black, then I don't know what is."

Then, when the break came, Team Grey went with R(W)BY to the island of Patch. While there, we used the AT-TE house again.

**1 week into the break**

Ruby sighed, looking at the pair of headstones standing in front of her.

Summer Rose

1542AE – 1571AE

Thus kindly, I scatter.

Ruby Rose

1566AE – 1571AE

A Rose plucked too soon.

Those two were there before we arrived, though Ruby's now adorned a 'B312, Noble Six' etched below the epitaph. Looking to our left, we saw the new additions to the Rose graveyard.

Carter 'Bossman' Rose

2520CE – 2552CE

He lost brothers and sisters by the hundreds, gave his life so two may live.

A259, Noble One.

Catherine 'Kat' Rose

2530CE – 2552CE

Lost an arm and fought on, as deadly with a keystroke as she was with a pistol.

B320, Noble Two.

Jun 'Eagle Eye' Rose

2524CE – 2552CE

Killed an enemy at the moment that he died. Unseen on the battlefield, his rifle always announced the death of an enemy.

A266, Noble Three.

Emile 'Knifey' Rose

2524CE – 2552CE

Gave his life so Humanity could survive. Took his assailant with him.

A239, Noble Four.

Jorge 'Jorgie' Rose

2511CE – 2552CE

Sacrificed himself to save his home. Will always be remembered as the giant with a heart of gold.

052, Noble Five.

Each of their tombstones also adorned a stone replica of their helmets; Weiss's gift to them in her absence. Ruby picked up the final headstone and placed it beside hers.

Lisette 'Red' Rose

2532CE – 2545CE

A child sent to war, she sacrificed herself so her sister may live.

B276, Honorary Noble Seven.

Her helmet was, unfortunately, less detailed than the rest of Noble Team's, as there was no footage to give to the sculptors. Though, like them, it adorned the same rose emblem that Ruby's and her mom's graves did. She gave a small smile that her adoptive sister finally had a place to rest after all these years.

Ruby stepped back in line with Yang and Blake, who were both dressed in black, matching us. Team Grey (bar me) was holding M1 Grand rifles.

"Left face!" I ordered. After they obeyed, I continued. "Present arms!" They hoisted their weapons up and aimed them over the cliff. "Fire!"

-Bang-

"Fire!"

-Bang-

"Fire!"

-Bang-

I paused. "At ease." I said, causing them to readjust their grips to more comfortable positions.

"Well, that's about all we can do with what we have." Ruby said, giving my teammates a smile. "Thank you guys, this means a lot to me."

"No problem, Ruby." Blake said.

"Yeah, what she said." Yang responded. "But uhh… you think they'd be fine with you putting 'Rose' on their graves?"

"We're brothers and sisters in arms. I'd consider them as much my family as you or dad, and I'm sure they felt the same way."

Suddenly, Ruby's father burst through the treeline. "I heard gunshots, what's wrong?" He said, fists clenched.

"Nothing, dad…" Ruby sighed. "Just… saying goodbye to some old friends…"

His eyes trailed behind us, spotting the graves. "Oh…" He said. "Do you need a minute?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, we just got done."

He solemnly nodded. "Okay." He said. "Supper's almost ready by the way. And I was thinking we could play Remnant: The Game afterwards."

"Or, how about something from off-world?" I asked, Ruby was about to say something, but I cut her off. "None of the info in the game is classified, Ruby. The game I have in mind is Axis and Allies."

"What is that?" asked Ruby's father.

"It's like a 5-player version of Remnant: The Game." I said. "Also, if we play, I call U.S.A.!"

"Course you would." Ruby said.

Ruby ended up with Britain, Blake got Japan, Yang got the U.S.S.R., and Tai-Yang got Germany. The Allies won.


	6. Spartans, Huntresses, and Fairies

**Finally! We are to the point where the Fairies of the Shattered Moon part comes into play!**

While we were setting up stands for the Vytal Festival, Ruby asked Team Grey to come by their dorm after we were done setting everything up. When we got there, all nine Spartans noticed a book on Ruby's bed. We all had our weapons, bar Wilt and Blush for Ruby, but _WBY wasn't wearing their armors.

"Ok, I'm assuming that none of you left that book on Ruby's bed" I got a response in the form of a 'what book?' from _WBY, "Grab your armors, 'cause with all the paranormal shit that has happened to me, I wouldn't be surprised if that thing tries to kill us." They complied. "Ruby, it was put on your bed, you should open it." She did so, and as she did so, we realized that it was blank. But then, it started writing itself, for lack of a better term. Next thing we knew, we were falling. I was able to make out voices from where we were falling toward.

"_Erza! Fight me!"_

"_Natsu, she's eating. You should know better than to interrupt Erza when she's eating strawberry cake."_

"_Yeah, seriously flame-brain, use your head for once."_

"_You want me to use your head for a bowling ball, snowman?!"_

_"Just try it, Fire Breath!"_

_"Let's go, Ice Princess!"_

_"Aye sir! You can take him, Natsu!"_

_"I have faith you will prevail, my darling Gray!"_

_"Please don't fight, you two."_

_"Wendy's right, we just got the guild hall back. You two can't wreck it already."_

_*Crack* "Natsu! Gray! Cease this bickering at once! This is supposed to be a celebration."_

_"It's not a party without a good fight, Erza. And I'm feeling like today is my lucky day. This is the day I finally beat you!"_

_"You said that yesterday."_

_"And every day before that"_

_"Yeah? Well, today is different! Today, nothing's gonna stop me! Today, I'm all fired u— _Ahh!"

The boast was left unfinished. Having a swirling vortex open and drop 12 'teenage' kids on you, especially when 9 of them wore half ton suits of armor, would do that to a person.

The table he had been standing on toppled to the floor.

"Natsu!"

"Oh no! More beautiful girls are falling over Natsu! That means Lucy has more competition for his looove."

"Shut up, you stupid cat! Did you miss the giant portal they fell out of? This is serious."

We slowly rose to our feet, starting with _WBY who were on top.

"Everybody okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ugh, we're fine, you Oaf. Are you alright?" Wiess.

"I'm good, Weiss."

"Anyone get the number on that bullhead?" Yang.

"I feel like I was shot point-blank with a super MAC." I said.

"I'm afraid to think that you actually know what that feels like from experience." Yang said.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we're in Beacon anymore." Blake said.

"Fuck." All members of Team Grey said simultaneously, minus Ponda, dropping our heads.

Weiss reached for Myrternaster.

"Wiess, how about we try to NOT get into a fight if we don't have to," I said.

Several tense seconds passed as the two parties stared each other down.

Yang waved, depolarizing her visor. "Hey everybody! Sorry about crashing into your place and all, but would you be so kind as to let us know where we are? We seem to be a bit lost."

"Shurre! Youwre in Fairwy Taile!" A kid with pink hair said, at least as best he could with his face pressed to the floorboards.

_WBY's eyes widened, as they were standing on him. They immediately leapt off the poor pinket, clearly embarrassed.

"We were unaware of our surroundings and humbly apologize for falling on you, sir," Weiss said. Wiess bowed lowly.

The pink haired boy waved it off, rising to his feet. "No worries. We'll just have to have a rematch later. You guys must be pretty strong to get the jump on a Fairy Tail wizard."

Then Yang matched his feral grin with one of her own. "Well, that was mostly falling out of a portal in the right spot, but I'd say we're a bit more than 'pretty strong'. Name the time and name the place, pinky."

"Yang!" Blake protested. "Now is not the time!"

"Did you say wizard?" Percy said, clearly not believing his ears despite being the child of a god.

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy" Weiss reprimanded. "He's not a wizard. Seriously, where do you get these childish ideas?"

"Seriously, why could it not be possible. I mean, Ruby supposedly died! TWICE! And I'm biologically part Demon and part 'Angel!'"

Then, a blue cat floated toward us.

"Guys…" Ruby whispered conspiratorially. "That cat has wings."

"Of course, I have wings," the blue cat said.

"Ruby, that cat is talking," Blake murmured back.

"Oh good, you guys can hear it too" Yang muttered, not seeming at all relieved. "I thought it was just me who was going insane."

"If anyone is going insane, it's Zach." David said.

"I'm right here, a-hole."

Happy pouted adorably. "Well, of course, I can talk. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're a cat!" Weiss shouted. She desperately whipped her head around the guild hall, her pale blue eyes glistening with terror, like an icicle desperately trying not to melt. "What is this place?"

A bright redhead frowned and a short old man stepped forward.

"Girls. Boys." his's booming voice was quiet, but its resolute baritone resonance stretched across the guild hall and guided our attention straight to him. "It seems that you are as confused as we all are. Perhaps we should all slow down before we start a fight. Let's begin with introductions. My name is Makarov Dreyar. I am the master of this guild."

Ruby removed her helmet and smiled widely at the master. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Makarov. I'm Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee," Weiss declared. She paused a bit after she'd finished saying her name, but only silence filled the space. She blinked in surprise after a moment.

"Blake Belladonna," Blake stated.

Yang a grin. "Yang Xiao-Long."

"Together, we're Team RWBY." Ruby said.

A young girl stepped out from behind the redhead's arm and raised an eyebrow. "The team is named after you?"

"What? No!" Ruby protested. "It's just that Beacon uses the first letters of our names and it just happened to make RWBY. It's spelled differently than it sounds. Though, yeah, it does get confusing sometimes."

"Oh, I get it," the girl nodded. She smiled at the new arrivals. "Me, Carla, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Lucy, and Gray are on a team too. Though, we don't really have a name. Most people just call us the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

"Really?" Ruby's eyes sparkled ever so slightly. "That's awesome! I'm sure we're not the strongest in Beacon, that title goes to Team Grey. Wait, you're on a team with talking, flying cats?!"

"Yes, she is," Carla confirmed definitively. "Now, while I am pleased you are making a friend Wendy, I believe Master has some information for her."

"Ok, sorry to cut off your conversation, but we need to continue the introductions." I said, having removed my helmet. "Zach Deeg" I snapped to a salute for a second. The rest of Team Grey did the same kind of thing. But then, I got wacked with the flat of Riptide. "What the fuck, Percy."

"I told you I would do it eventually."

"You have terrible choice in timing, idiot." Nick said.

"Even I know that you don't want to pull out a weapon while trying to be peaceful." David said.

"You'd think that would be common knowledge." Gregor interjected.

"You'd think, but apparently Percy doesn't understand common knowledge." Momaw said. Ponda started shaking with his mouth open, signifying that he was laughing. No sound came out though due to him being mute.

It was then that the redhead finally let down her guard.

Ruby turned back to the master. "So… that's who we are. Who are all you guys?"

Makarov furrowed his brow. "This is the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Neat," Yang noted. "What's that?"

You could practically hear the disbelief from the crowd. The hurried mutterings increased tenfold, everyone seemingly coming up with their own theories about the source of our apparent obliviousness.

Master Makarov decided we needed privacy for this conversation. "Perhaps this is something better discussed in private. Please accompany me to my office. Erza, Mira, please join us."

"What? Gramps, they fell on me" the pinket protested. "We have to figure out when we're going to have our—"

"Not now, Natsu," the redhead cut in, her commanding tone immediately silencing the now named Natsu.

The Master nodded in thanks. "Thank you, Erza." He whirled on the whispering crowd. The chatter immediately stopped. "As for the rest of you brats, if I catch you eavesdropping I'll kick you through the floor so hard you'll pop out in Alvarez!"

The entire guild nodded in deference. The only movement in the crowd was a blond man nonchalantly drowning his drink at the bar, having apparently lost interest in the current events.

Makarov smiled. "Now get loud, you kids! This is supposed to be a party!"

"YEAH!"

Just like that, as if someone had switched on a reactor, the energy of the room returned. The various groups of the guild returned to their individual conversations, we were likely still mentioned but pushed to the back of everyone's minds. After all, the Master said he would handle it. So why not enjoy the peace?

"Well, that's one way to keep a party going," Blake observed.

A white-haired woman walked up to us. She flashed us her warmest, most welcoming smile. "Come on. I'll show you the way to the master's office."

We didn't move for a moment. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all looked to Ruby, awaiting their leader's decision on whether to trust the strange old man. We were just staying to make sure Ruby didn't do something stupid and get herself and her team killed.

Ruby nodded her consent to the plan, shooting Wendy a cheerful grin before we followed Mira to the master's office, Erza herself bringing up the rear.

Once we had arrived, and Erza had scared off an eavesdropping Natsu, Gray, and Lucy, Makarov stood in front of his desk, looking back at us with a grave stare.

"My children," he began softly. "This may sound a bit strange, but this Beacon place you keep speaking of, would you mind telling us what it is?"

_WBY looked terribly confused. They shared worried glances between each other.

"Um, it's Beacon," Blake stated. "Beacon Academy. Vale's Huntsman School."

"I think it's another situation like with Ruby winding up on an ONI Prowler. An alternate world situation." I said. "May we see a map?"

Master Makarov had Mira retrieve a rolled-up map from his desk drawer. With pitying solemnity, the Demon handed it to Blake.

Team RWBY unfurled the parchment.

"We've had our own experience with another dimension called Edolas," Mira sadly informed them. "Though, granted, most of us were turned into a giant lacrima during that period…"

"Gods DAMNIT! Thank the Gods we've all either seen another world or been on another world before. Otherwise, we would probably be frozen in shock. Although, with the fact that the only times that we have gone to other worlds via portal or some shit like that was accidental, we're going to have to find somewhere to stay until we can get back to Remnant." I said.

Blake then promptly fell over, frozen in shock.

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me. Also, someone tie her bow back on."

We told them who were, about Remnant and Beacon. And then Master Makarov explained everything about Fiore.

"We'll make it back before the Vytal festival, I'll make sure of it."

"Zach, we appreciate the optimism, but this isn't really something to be sure about," Blake noted. "We… we might be stuck here."

_WBY looked down at down to the floor, despair evident in their eyes.

"Do not lose hope, my children. Though your road may seem unclear, it is far from impassable," Makarov comforted them. "And, if you'd like, I may be able to offer you an opening path."

Weiss scoffed. "We're incredibly grateful for your hospitality sir, but with all due respect, what can we possibly do?"

"Join Fairy Tail."

All 12 of our heads shot up, eyes wide with disbelief.

"That's a great idea, master!" Mira cheered.

"Um, that's really nice of you, Mr. Makarov," Ruby stuttered. "But, we're not… you know…"

"We're not wizards," Yang finished bluntly. "How the hell are we supposed to be a part of a wizard guild when yesterday we thought wizards were made up?"

"How the hell did Ruby find her way back to Remnant after being with the UNSC for the longest frikin' time?!" I shot back.

"We will handle your instruction. With the combat skills you've gained from this huntsman training of yours, it should not be too difficult," Makarov assured them. "For the time being, you are stuck in our world. That means you will need work. You will not find a more nurturing environment than Fairy Tail. We've had clients from all over this continent, providing us with a vast information network. We can use that to help you search for a way home. And, if worst should come to worst, perhaps this guild can be your new home. What do you say?"

Team _WBY worriedly looked to each other. They were unsure, a reasonable state after being offered such a tremendous decision in their situation. But really, what else could they do? The Spartans seemed completely unfazed.

Ruby turned to the Master. "I guess, we're in."

"On a trial basis," Weiss interrupted. "Just because you say learning…" Her face contorted as if she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Magic… Just because you say it will be easy to learn magic doesn't mean it won't have some adverse consequences for us. Just because we look the same doesn't mean our anatomy is identical. We are from two different worlds after all."

"Ok, Wiess, you seem to be forgetting that I am from EARTH! And that I never had an Aura until winding up on Remnant!" I said, somewhat ticked off. "Besides, if we learn magic, then that's just another weapon for us to kill Grimm with!"

Makarov nodded. "Very well then. Welcome to the guild. Mira, please get them their guild marks."

Makarov nodded, and walked out of the room, flashing us a grandfatherly smile as he left.

Erza gave us a genially nod herself before she raced after the Master. I was able to overhear their conversation due to my augmentations.

_"Master, what are you doing?" she inquired as they strode through the halls of the guild. "You're not one to allow those who are not already wizards into Fairy Tail."_

_"This is hardly a normal situation, Erza. Besides, what do you suggest? Throwing them out onto the streets," Makarov retaliated._

_Erza shook her head. "I am not averse to providing them support. I will gladly pay for rooms in Fairy Hills for them myself until they can get on their feet. But if they cannot use magic, perhaps it would be better to put them in contact with some of the mercenary guilds. Not everyone takes to magic as easily as the founders did."_

_"Which is why I'm going to be entrusting their instruction to you," the Master declared. "You heard Weiss. They don't have enough of their 'dust' to maintain a combat career with their world's methods. They need to at least understand the mechanics of our world if they are to be safe until they find a way home."_

_Erza frowned. "There's something else. Why are you so concerned for their safety?"_

_Makarov stopped and sighed. "There is something stirring in the world since the Grand Magic Games. The First Master has sensed it. Dark magic, as old as Zeref and possibly just as powerful. Something dangerous is coming, and I don't think these girls' arrival is unconnected. Or if it is, something of similar strength to the Black Wizard has designs on them. Either way, no mercenary guild will be able to protect them from whatever force is interested in them."_

_"Can Fairy Tail?"_

_"If we can't, then no power on Earthland can," Makarov declared. "Besides, you've seen their spirits. How can we allow such bright and brilliant young souls to be smothered by the misfortune that has been thrust upon them?"_

_"I'll begin their instruction immediately," she informed him. "By this time next week, they'll be halfway to S-Class."_

_Makarov's face fell. "Maybe don't push them that hard. Otherwise, they might take Natsu up on his offer for a rematch, and we just got the guildhall back…"_

***Later***

"And that is how one absorbs ethernano from the atmosphere into their body and through their origins in order to use magic," Erza lectured, smacking a scribble covered blackboard with a rod similar to Miss Goodwitch's. "So, are there any questions?"

All four members of Team RWBY, now with Fairy Tail guild marks on the back of their hands, sat cross-legged in front of the red-headed wizard. Team Gray, however, was standing in the back of the room, with me having gone for a cobalt blue guild mark on the right shoulder, Sakura a white one on her left hand, Percy a blue one on his left shoulder, Gregor went with a military green one on his forehead, David had a dark shade of teal one on his right hand, Momaw had a green one placed on his right hand, Nick went with an orange one on his forehead like Gregor, and Ponda went with a red one on his right palm. All our helmets were off of our heads. Yang's eyes were white with blatant incomprehension. Blake kept reaching for one of the books strewn about the floor, only to repeatedly put it down, probably after being painfully reminded that she was a dimension away from her emergency 'Ninjas of Love' collection. Weiss had a notebook and pen she'd borrowed from Wendy's teammate Lucy and was attempting to dutifully take notes as she usually did, but for some reason, her brow was furrowed in befuddlement.

Us Spartans didn't know why. Erza may have been as intimidating as one would expect from some strange mix of Pyrrha and Professor Goodwitch, although it didn't even come close to ONI spooks level of intimidation, but her explanation had made sense. The strange symbols she'd put on the board were completely incomprehensible, but her verbal lecture had been way more to the point than Professor Port's were. Still, if the others were having trouble…

"So, just to be clear, we meditate until our bodies can absorb ethernano, then our origin converts that into magic power and stores it until we release it as spells," the red hooded huntress clarified, having gotten the cape from her father during the break and deciding to wear it over-top of her armor.

"Correct," Erza confirmed, smiling proudly at Ruby. "Though how much magic power one's vessel can hold varies from person to person. And in pitch battle, you will likely expend magic far quicker than your body can absorb new ethernano."

Ruby nodded. It was similar to aura, only instead of the soul, the power came from the outside world, which at least for this world meant they would never run out of power in the long run. Though in the short term, you could use up all your energy if you didn't measure your output for each spell, like using your semblance would cost you aura. It was really weird that the two systems were so similar, yet with such a crucial difference in their energy source.

Yang whirled on Ruby. "You got all of that?"

Ruby shrugged. "Yeah. You didn't?"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "Ruby, how in the world did you read… well, that?"

She gestured at Erza's writing on the chalkboard. Their wizard tutor scowled at the insult.

"She didn't have to. She payed attention to Erza and not to the writing on the board." I said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Weiss, we're in another dimension. Do you really expect the writing to be exactly the same?"

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Ruby…"

"That's just unreasonable. This is a whole new world. With magic! With a whole different culture."

"Ruby…"

"It's like one of Professor Oobleck's 'What If?" papers. How would the world have developed if dust never came to be? Well, they've had to develop with magic! There is no possible way we can expect their language and writing to be exactly the same as ours—"

"Ruby!" Blake shouted. She held up one of the books she had been looking over. Written across the page, clear as day, were easily identifiable letters. "It is."

Ruby's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "No way!"

Weiss sighed. "Honestly, you dolt. How would we even be able to talk to them if the language wasn't the same?"

"But… but… but…" Ruby stuttered. "Alternate dimension!"

"It could have wound up having a different written language but the same verbal language." Gregor said.

Yang shrugged and put her hands behind her head. "Guess we got lucky. We'd be pretty dead if we got stuck in a world where we couldn't talk to anyone."

"But then why can't we read the stuff Erza wrote on the chalkboard?" Ruby asked.

"I doubt there is only one written language in this entire world," Weiss pointed out. "It's likely she is just using another, one we don't have on Remnant."

"That is possible. But not the case this time."

_WBY turned around, while the Spartans simply looked over at them for a second, to see Lucy, Wendy, Carla, the blue cat and those other two guys from their team walk into the backroom.

Lucy grimaced. "Erza's handwriting just… isn't the best."

"What are you talking about?" the one they'd landed on (Natsu! That was his name!) inquired. "Erza taught me everything I know about reading and writing after Igneel left."

"My point exactly," Lucy remarked.

Erza trembled and spun away from everyone with a huff. She crossed her arms in front of her as she sulked.

Wendy came over and sat down next to Ruby.

She turned to Wendy. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine," Wendy assured her. "Ms. Erza is really tough."

"Though her penmanship is truly atrocious," Carla declared.

"I'm sure your handwriting is amazing, Carla," Happy complimented.

Natsu smacked his fists together, small flames sparking out of his hands. "Who cares about handwriting? Are you guys ready for our rematch? 'Cause I'm all fired up!"

Yang leapt to her feet, a hungry grin across her face. Ember Celica deployed into combat mode. "That is the first thing I've understood all morning, pinky. But the others won't need to stress themselves out. I'm gonna keep you all to myself."

"Yang! We have limited dust, remember?" Weiss reminded her. "We have to conserve it for when we really need it, not waste it on petty squabbles."

"Aw, come on, Weiss. It's just a sparring match," Yang pleaded. "I get to beat him up and he can't complain because he literally asked for it."

"Yang, maybe leave fighting people and creatures that have unknown amounts of power to the Spartans." David said.

"He's a wizard! You have no idea what he's capable of!"

"Then this is an easy way to find out."

"Yang," Blake interjected. Her amber eyes pleaded with her partner. "Not now. Not today. We just got here. Let's get the lay of the land before we pick any fights, even friendly ones."

Yang held Blake's gaze for a moment, but in the end, Ember Celica retracted. She sighed. "Fine. I'll hold off on kicking his ass."

"Aw. You sure?" Natsu pleaded. "Drat. I really wanted to see what this dust stuff you guys keep talking about can do."

The black-haired guy, who had taken off his shirt since he'd entered the room, snorted. "It'd probably turn you into dust."

Natsu whirled on him. "You want me to use you for a warm-up, snowman?!"

"You couldn't get me above freezing, lizard face!"

I noticed Erza getting angry at their fighting and acted faster than anyone who wasn't a Spartan could keep track of. I pulled out my M6G Magnum, pointed it to the sky, and pulled the trigger, all in the span of a second. "You two are very clearly pissing Erza off by fighting like that in here, so cut it the hell out. Now!" I said, my voice extremely dark as I put the pistol back on my leg. I then leaned down to pick up the casing, and put that in a pouch on my left leg.

Everyone, bar the Spartans, in the room shuddered.

Lucy scooted over to Yang. "Is he always that terrifying?"

"Most of the time," the other blonde replied. "Don't worry, expect when someone seriously ticks him off, he doesn't usually break it out unless someone's really making him mad."

Lucy gulped. "Okay then. Stay out of the crossfire. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem."

Erza coughed into her hand, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "Well, now that that's done with, Lucy, please draw up more… legible copies of these notes for them to study later."

"Sure, Erza."

"Excellent," the armored woman declared. "Now then, there is one more facet of performing magic that I have not mentioned yet. It is arguably the most crucial component of the entire process."

Team RWBY and Team Gray listened with rapt attention. If the previous spiel had only been the prelude to this element, it must have been a truly complex concept, maybe even more than Weiss' Advanced Aura Control stuff.

"A wizard's feelings."

Weiss blinked mindlessly. "Come again?"

"A wizard's feelings!" A voice far more jubilant than Erza's exclaimed.

We all rolled away, our surprise driving us into combat stances, Ruby's hand halfway to Crescent Rose.

In the center of their previous huddle stood a girl about Wendy's height, her waves of pale blond hair nearly reaching down to the floor. She wore a light pink dress with a pair of white wings on the top of her head. She grinned at everyone with a smile as radiant as the sun itself.

The Fairy Tail members looked unsurprised.

"Oh, hey First Master," Natsu greeted nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see our newest members," the girl explained. "It's so rare we get new family members who we get to teach magic to. It made me so nostalgic for when I learned how to do it, I couldn't help but take a peak. I'm sorry if I couldn't control myself just then."

"Not at all," Erza assured her. The armored woman bowed reverently. "It is an honor to have you here, First Master."

"Thank you," the blonde turned back to us. "A wizard's feelings are the spark to the fuel of ethernano. If you use your care for those around you and know what you are fighting for, you can vastly accelerate your output of magic!"

"That's sounds… incredibly vague," Blake noted.

"And fake," Yang added. "Like something you'd pick up from a health guru. 'Think positively and you'll lose weight' and all that."

"There may be something to that," Happy interjected. "Lucy is a very negative person after all."

"I hang out with you monsters. I'm not negative, I'm realistic. And I am not fat!" Lucy finished lecturing Happy and turned to Yang. "Though, you shouldn't underestimate the power of a wizard's feelings. It might sound corny, but it's made the difference in a ton of our fights. Heck, we would have all been obliterated on Tenrou Island if the First Master hadn't harnessed our feelings to cast Fairy Sphere."

"Really? Obliterated by what?" Yang smirked.

"The Dragon of the Apocalypse."

"Ok. That'll do it." I said.

"Wait, First Master?" Weiss inquired. "As in, the founder of this entire guild?"

The flighty girl nodded, joyfully holding out a hand. "Mavis Vermillion. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Weiss replied politely. "But, forgive me, I was under the impression this guild had been active for quite a while."

"It has," Mavis confirmed with a grin. "Over a hundred years."

"Oh," Weiss noted. "But Master Makarov is your successor?"

"Yup. He is both the Third and Sixth Master."

Ruby leaned into Wendy. "What happened to the Fourth and Fifth?"

"They didn't die if that's what you're thinking," Gray cut in. "Macao's still around, but he knew he didn't have the stuff to control the guild and stepped down. Gildarts just left to get drunk and didn't come back."

"Bastard was afraid I'd finally beat him," Natsu grumbled.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, sure. That was the reason. Not like he took you down in one punch every other time you challenged him."

Weiss continued to stare at Mavis, confusion plastered across her face. Beside her, Blake shrugged.

"We don't know the limits of magic in this world," the cat faunus proposed. "It's not too large a stretch to imagine that it can increase one's vitality."

"Ooo… you're a smart one," Mavis complimented earnestly. "But while that's true, it isn't the case here. I'm just a spiritual projection, one only Fairy Tail members can see."

Momaw raised an eyebrow. "A spiritual projection?"

"She's a ghost," Happy translated.

"Oh." his eyes shot up in terror. "Wait, a ghost! Ponda, can you send her away, please. I'd rather not have you're dad decide to use her to end me."

_Nah,_ Ponda signed.

"I hate you."

Yang grinned ferociously. "Oh yeah, now we're talking."

"Sure. Ghosts. Why not?" Weiss dryly muttered.

Mavis chuckled cutely before rushing up to Ruby and me, her gaze wide with curiosity. She focused in on Ruby's first face. "Ooo… this is interesting."

"What?" Ruby's hands shot up to her face. "Am I going to turn into a ghost too? If so, I'm haunting the asshole who caused it."

"Oh no, nothing like that," Mavis assured her. "It's just your eyes. They're amazing. I've never seen someone posses organs other than their origin that can hold magic. Especially not Silver Spirit Slayer Magic. And the one in the black armor has it too."

"Spirit Slayer?" Lucy murmured. "Like Dragon Slayer or God Slayer?"

"Yes," Mavis confirmed. "Except for spirits."

"That seems a bit obvious," Blake snarked.

Natsu shrugged. "Eh, if it ain't broke…"

Ruby frowned. "Silver Spirit Slayer Magic? When I opened the book, the one that made the portal that brought us here, everything went white. The others said my eyes shot out this silver light into the book, almost like they were powering it."

"Mmm…" Mavis hummed. "There is certainly enough magic energy stored up in there to power a device such as that, at least in some limited capacity, but it would have to be made specifically to accept that kind of magic. Whoever sent you that book knew about your abilities."

"How?" Ruby wondered. "I didn't even truly know about them. I had heard about a legend relating to those with silver eyes, but I haven't looked into it."

"Maybe the device itself can provide some clue," Erza suggested. "Did the book have a title or any markings on it?"

"It was called 'Fairies of the Shattered Moon'," Ruby recalled. "And on the cover, there was a star above some creepy eye thing with a pair of hammers crossed under it."

"Crossed hammers?" Erza muttered.

"Fairies?" Lucy squeaked.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "Sounds like whoever made that book meant for you guys to end up here."

"How?" Yang wondered. "If they're from Remnant, how the heck could they know about you guys?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu queried. "If they've got a way to send you guys to this world, they've probably got a way to go back and forth themselves."

"Oh my gosh!" Happy exclaimed. "Natsu said something smart!"

"I'm always smart!"

"Annnnd, now he's back to being dumb."

"It is a possibility," Mavis noted, ignoring Natsu and Happy's argument. "But if they needed the full power of these eyes, and their world lacks widespread magic, then acquiring the necessary energy to reliably travel the dimensions would be quite difficult."

Erza hummed. She went over to the blackboard and drew a pair of crossed hammers. "Ruby, was this one of the symbols on the book?"

Gray and Lucy's eyes widened at the symbol now on the board, shock and terror written across their faces.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. "That's exactly it! Those are the crossed hammers!"

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "How did you know how to draw that?"

"A theory," Erza scowled. Her fist clenched around her chalk stick. "perhaps whoever created the book does not possess a reliable means of traveling to this world but does have a way to communicate with allies they came into contact with on some initial incursion. Your mention of crossed hammers reminded me of a certain organization of this world. This is their emblem."

"That's great," Yang cheered. "That means we just need to find these guys, beat them up, and make them give us a way home."

"Perhaps something a little more tasteful, but it's a good enough plan," Blake concurred. "What's this organization?"

"The most powerful dark guild in the kingdom," Erza declared gravely. "Tartaros."

"Wait. Earlier, you had said something about leaving the things that you don't know how powerful it is to the… Spartans." Grey said, clearly unfamiliar with the term. "What are these Spartans you mentioned?"

"Yes, I am curious about that too." Erza said.

"I guess you do deserve an explanation." I sighed, "I guess I should start with who the Spartans in the room are. Me, Ruby, Sakura, Percy, Gregor, David, Momaw, Nick, and Ponda are all Spartans. All of us, bar Ruby, were a part of the extremely heavily classified Spartan 2 project. Ruby was a part of the, still massively classified, Spartan 3 project, although it wasn't near as classified as the Spartan 2 project. The Spartans are super soldiers." I noticed the blank looks at the mention of 'super solider.' "Basically, we're soldiers who have been improved both physically and mentally. We each have a service number, but Ruby's is different due to having been a part of a different project."

"If you are soldiers, does that mean you have taken peoples lives?" Lucy asked, her face showed that she was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes, but each life we took, we had a reason for doing so, and it was a damn good one too. With human lives, they were terrorists who were fighting the UNSC and the UEG, even when the UNSC was fighting aliens to defend those people's homes."

"What is this UNSC? Is it from Remnant, as you call your world?" Grey asked.

"No, the United Nations Space Command is the military branch of the UEG, or United Earth Government."

"You had said that Ruby had supposedly died before. What was that?"

"Ruby disappeared from Remnant, and was presumed dead. Really, she wound up on an ONI Prowler, a spaceship, and later became a Spartan 3 in Beta company, hence the B in her service number, B-312."

"Zach, you're going to get the spooks at ONI trying to kill you for revealing tier 1 classified information." Ruby warned.

"Eh, they can try. They know that I'm one of the best they've got. And if the Storm Covenant gets strong enough, they'll need me." I then looked at the Earthland natives and noticed that they were having a hard time processing the information. "Well, we should probably get some rest, after all, we never did get any sleep after helping set up for the Vytal Festival."

"Amen to that." Yang said.

* * *

**Please, for the love of God, tell me what you think of the story!**


	7. Aura vs Magic

**Finally, a review.**

**GreenTheRyno**

**Thanks for your input, and I'll be sure to do so in the future.**

* * *

Tonight was the night.

Tonight, they were going to find this Tartaros guild and use Plan 7 on them. Also known as 'throw everything at them until they give up'.

Before they could do that though, Team RWBY needed to sneak out of Fairy Hills. A task that had proved far easier said than done.

The guild's girls' dormitory was hardly a fortress but, for some reason, their plans kept failing before they could start. Throwing a rope out the window like Yang had done whenever she wanted to sneak off to Vale after bedtime? The line had gone up in a shower of purple flames before they could even start climbing down. Using Blake's expert White Fang training to try to crawl through the air vents? They were clogged with freaking swords! Eventually, they'd finally had to give into Weiss' plan, one that spoke of nonexistent experience sneaking out of a house.

Which was how they found themselves in the building's living room preparing to literally walk out the front door.

"See. There is no need to overcomplicate matters." Weiss declared smugly. "The door is right there. It's unlocked. There is no reason to come up with elaborate schemes."

"To be fair, we tried climbing down a window and crawling through air vents," Blake recounted. "I wouldn't exactly call either of those 'elaborate'."

Ruby suddenly froze, prompting the others to do so as well. The huntresses' eyes widened and locked onto the blue haired girl that had appeared in their midst.

"Wendy!" Ruby chirped, only to get immediately shushed by Weiss. She continued in a soft whisper. "Wendy, what are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"Oh, I was." The Sky Dragon Slayer assured them. "But then Erza woke me up because she needed Carla for something. She said I could stay down here until they were done, even though it's after lights out."

"What could that scary woman need a cat for?" Yang asked absentmindedly.

"For this."

Their heads all whipped around to living room area of the lobby, with multiple chairs, a television-like lacrima, and a fluffy couch. One of said chairs, a new black leather seat on a swivel, slowly turned to reveal its occupant: a scowling Erza Scarlet, clothed in a long black nightgown, stroking the head of a disgruntled white cat.

"Is this really what you needed me for?" Carla growled.

"Of course. Dramatically revealing yourself on a chair is always made more intimidating when holding a white cat," Erza declared bombastically. "It is a true actor of the theatre that understands the unison of their props!"

"I am not a prop!"

"Ma'am," Ruby began. The rest of her team was hiding their faces in their hands, Weiss even repeatedly smacking her forehead to get the terrifying sight out of her memory. "Does this mean we're caught?"

Erza let Carla return to Wendy, standing from her chair. Her gaze over the huntresses was firm but understanding. "You are. I've been head girl for a long time. I can sight a curfew breaker from a mile away. Though, I'll admit, you came here far sooner than I thought you would. I anticipated you to at least try the sewers before you went for the front door. I'll have to let Juvia know she can come out."

"Juvia?" Weiss inquired. "That blue-haired water girl?"

"Erza promised her one of Gray's socks if she helped," a new voice informed them. Mira stepped in from the main entrance, cutting off any of hope of Team RWBY making a break for it. She flashed the huntresses a dainty smile. "I just thought it'd be fun."

"Lovely," Blake groaned. She whirled on Erza. "Look, we're grateful that you're willing to shelter us, but we can't stay here. Now that we have a lead, we don't have any time to lose."

"Yeah, we need to track down those crossed hammer guys, ASAP," Ruby insisted.

"Tartaros," Erza corrected. Her bombast was gone, replaced by a cold, harsh seriousness. "Seven years ago, they were considered the second most powerful dark guild in the kingdom. Since then, they have thrived in the power vacuum created by the defeat of Grimoire Heart, the one force considered to be their superior."

"So?" Yang asked. "They're hot stuff. Big deal."

"Very big deal," Wendy pleaded with them. "Grimoire Heart attacked Fairy Tail's strongest on our most sacred site, an island that granted us immortality and boosted our magic power, and even then, they nearly wiped us out. If Tartaros has grown even stronger than them, you won't stand a chance."

Ruby smiled at the blue-haired girl. "Don't worry, Wendy. We've taken on some pretty bad people back on Remnant and I have even faced a seemingly endless horde of enemies. We can totally handle these Tartaros guys."

Wendy didn't look reassured. Even Mira had a worried frown on her face.

Erza crossed her arms, her glare unabated from the huntresses. "You four have barely learned how to take in ethernano, much less strengthen yourselves with it. You'll only have your aura and your weapons."

"That's what we've always had," Weiss declared. "And as Ruby said, it hasn't been perfect, but we've done more than well enough so far."

"Well enough won't cut it. Not against a Baram Alliance guild," Erza countered. "You have no idea what you're walking into."

"With all due respect Ms. Erza, you have no idea what we can do," Blake replied.

Ruby nodded. They'd clobbered hordes of Grimm. They'd demolished an Atlesian Paladin, one of the most powerful weapons in the world. They'd taken down Roman Torchwick and contained the onslaught of the Breach. Plus, Ruby had fought on Reach. She didn't have the moniker 'Reaper of Draco' for nothing.

Erza hummed, a hand rising to rub her chin. "That is true. Despite what we have told each other, none of us have seen the others in combat."

"Precisely," Weiss said. "So, please, trust that we know what we're doing."

"You are members of Fairy Tail now. I have full faith in you." A hungry grin painted across Erza's face. "However, I still think it would be best to have… a demonstration."

All of Team _WBY gulped under the Titania's gaze, her piercing brown eyes harder and more withering than any blade.

Ruby stepped forward. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

Erza turned to Mira, who smiled back in turn. "Natsu?"

"He did want a rematch."

* * *

"Erza, why are you doing this?" Lucy questioned.

The entirety of Fairy Tail's strongest team, plus Mira, stood atop the walls of Magnolia Canyon, the area where the guild traditionally held their yearly race. Now, under a blanket of stars, it played host to a more brutish contest.

Team RWBY panted hard as they faced down Natsu, a few scant soot marks peppering their armor from where they just weren't fast enough to dodge the flames. Their weapons were still held out strong before them, but every now and then they would sag. In contrast, the Salamander was grinning like a madman, vibrant flames alight around his fists and the only noticeable wound being a deep purple bruise across his cheek, a consequence of trying to consume the flames spawned by Yang's hair and catching some of the mane itself in his mouth. Suffice to say, that had been the only moment when Erza had wondered if the huntresses from another world would actually be able to claim victory.

Alas, the moment had passed, and her prediction was back on track shortly after.

"These girls are in our care, Lucy," the Titania declared. "The moment they took on our guildmark, they became our family, members of Fairy Tail. And we cannot let our family go after the most powerful dark guild in the kingdom without any idea what they'd be getting into."

"Uh, yeah, I get that part," Lucy sighed, a bead of sweat dropping from her brow. "I was asking why you had to wake the rest of us up to watch. You guys break into my house so much I barely get enough beauty sleep as it is. It takes downtime to maintain this figure."

"Or you could just stop gaining weight."

"Shut up, you stupid cat."

Gray pensively observed the battle below. "Honestly, they're doing better than I thought they would. These days, Natsu can put most people out with one punch."

"This aura of theirs is impressive," Mira noted. "Most mages learn how to use magic to boost their physical capabilities, but it isn't usually to this great an extent. I'd say these four could win in a fight with a good chunk of the people from the Grand Magic Games, Yang and Ruby especially. They could probably go one on one with Elfman."

Gray nodded. "Maybe beat him too."

"What?" Mira stuttered. "No, they couldn't. Sure, they'd probably give him a good fight, but my little brother would pull through in the end."

"With that trick of Yang's, what did they call it, a semblance? With whatever that is, she'd probably be able to take him."

Mira froze in an alabaster pleasant smile. Then she turned away and instantly started crying. Gray jumped up and tried to comfort her, Wendy and Carla right behind him.

"Man, Gray is such a jerk, isn't he?" Happy remarked. "Talking about Elfman like that right in front of Mira."

"That doesn't mean he's wrong," Lucy pointed out, walking forward to be even with Erza. Down below, Ruby shouted something about a ladybug and she and Blake sprang forward, dodging a Fire Dragon's Roar to flank Natsu on both sides. "They are stronger than we'd thought they'd be with no magic. Me, Elfman, even Wendy, they could probably beat all of us."

Natsu thrust out his hands and caught each of the huntresses' weapons in his grip, his experience from dueling Erza allowing him to halt the flats between his fingers before the blades could reach his palms. A trail of flames surged out from his arms and he whipped both girls around in a vicious spiral.

**"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Ruby and Blake went flying back into the walls of the canyon, the rockface splintering upon their impact.

Natsu grinned, the sparks of his assault flying behind him, lighting the Fire Dragon Slayer with a demonic glow. Despite that, his smile was nothing less than jubilant. "Alright! You guys are great! I don't know why you want to leave so soon. You'd love it at the guild."

Yang and Weiss heaved at the taunt, their eyes scanning their downed teammates. Ruby and Blake were staggering back to their feet, but their aura was flickering around their bodies, clearly strained from the impact.

The pair of gold and white nodded to each other. Yang blasted her gauntlets behind her and shot towards Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer eagerly meeting her with blazing fists. The two collided in a furious brawl, the flame wizard easily forcing the huntress back, but not without taking a few good licks himself.

Weiss in the meantime dashed to Ruby and helped her leader to her feet.

"Perhaps," Erza conceded to Lucy's point. "But there is more to a battle than mere physical strength. Elfman could probably beat Fried or Evergreen in an arm-wrestling match but both of them have trounced him in the past. While Team RWBY may have the physical capabilities to stand up to some wizards, they lack the raw destructive power that many magics provide. And when facing someone like Natsu, one who both has superior physical conditioning and that power, they simply cannot win."

Indeed, at that very moment, Natsu howled and blasted Yang back several yards. The huntress stumbled a few steps but managed to wrench herself back to her feet, panting hard over her raised fists.

"Come on," Natsu called. "Don't tell me that's it. I'm still fired up!"

Just then, a familiar sound began to reach peoples ears. The sound of something falling. Then, it turned into a sound very familiar sound for anyone acquainted with UNSC vessels. The sound of a Pelican's thrusters at full power. Then, a Pelican appeared from out of nowhere, and began to shower Natsu's position, as its passengers got off, leaving soon after.

"You guys started the party without us! How rude!" I said, feigning annoyance.

"Alright, now we're talking!" Natsu exclaimed.

I could tell that Team RWBY was exhausted, including Ruby. I sent an order to their HUDs telling them to fall back. "Tank!" I said. Suddenly, Momaw and Ponda were on top of Natsu, bombarding him with blow after blow with their weapons, Skullcrusher for Momaw and Shredder for Ponda.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Ponda took the hit, but showed no sign of pain from the blow that should have taken out at least 15% of his aura. Instead, it only took out 3%.

"Sword and Shield!" I said. Momaw and Ponda fell back and Percy and Gregor came up to take their places. Suddenly, there was 8 of Gregor, all holding assault rifles. Percy had his Celestial Bronze, steel alloy sword, Riptide, in its lightsaber mode, and his 12.7mm pistol with a blade on the front by the name of Whirlpool. Gregor was shooting at Natsu while Percy was blocking any and all attacks from Natsu and firing off the occasional shot from Whirlpool.

"**Fire Dragon Roar!"**

"Snow leopard!" I said. Sakura ran out faster than anyone could blink and blocked the pillar of fire with her quarterstaff, Morte Necemi, by spinning it at about 10 rotations per second. I then teleported behind Natsu and brought my axe, Black Death, down to hit him with a devastating blow, but he dodged it and countered with a flaming kick.

"**Fire Dragon Talon!"**

"Fragments!" I shouted. I then transformed Black Death into a Guitar as Sakura switched Morte Necemi into drumsticks with a hard-light drum set appearing in front of her. In the end, all of Team Grey had pulled out some kind of instrument.

Just about everyone present had the same thought, "What?"

We then started playing, and the sound was literally visible.

"Screams, in the silence. Voices, fill your brain. Tremble, in the process. Whispers, feed the pain. We are just fragments and pieces. We are controlling the game. Don't even know our own secrets. When it's all over we all will pay. Cover up your eyes now and wait for the darkness. Try to fall asleep fast and pay for the blindness. You don't want to see what's growing deep now inside us. What we've all become is just lies and disguises. (Megatragic, automatic, psycho, let him have it, cost benefit, this means war, stick with it, sphinxed with it, damndest apocalypse shit to the cataclysmic say no more, carry at, must attack, camel back it, till' their body cracks, snap and pop, no hope, no escape, dying is the only fate, give it all you've got till the last man drops.)"

"WHAT!"

"Dreams, all have left you. Smoke, hides the way. Broken, every promise. Shadows, you're not there. Cover up your eyes now and wait for the darkness. Try to fall asleep fast and pay for the blindness. You don't want to see what's growing deep now inside us. What we've all become is just lies and disguises. (Roll a thousand miles a minute, can't stop tell em' there's no time to take a deep breath just go, roll'em over tank style, crush'em into a dust pile, hit em' till he screams no, twisted yo, move ahead, push them back, stop them like a heart attack, life is in need of this breast plate help, if you can't take the heat, this is where you shouldn't be, step aside I'll do it by my Goddamned self.)"

After the song was finished, Natsu seemed to be down for the count.

"HOW?!" Lucy practically screeched.

"I'm not done yet," said Natsu.

"Natsu-," Erza started before I cut her off.

"Alright, it's about time we show you why the Covenant call us Spartans, Demons," I said. ***Cue- Fairy Tail - Main Theme (Battle Version) [Extended] Ost on YouTube*** "Lets do this!" David suddenly burst forward with a solid, Hard-light copy of Ember Celica on his arms courtesy of a modified Hard-light shield called Control V, and was unleashing blow after blow onto Natsu. Then, after a particularly powerful blow, Natsu went flying... ...right into Momaw and Ponda's blades, which they were spinning. The blow from their swords sent Natsu flying again, only this time, right to Nick, who promptly used ice dust to create a large hammer and a U shaped, sideways halfpipe to send him flying in another direction. As Natsu got close, he was hit by the hammer, which propelled him into the halfpipe, and sent him right at Percy and Gregor. Percy created a Hard-light shield which Natsu hit full force, and then, as soon as Natsu was stopped by the shield, it dissipated and he received two punches to the gut, one from both Percy and one from Gregor. The force behind the blows sent him flying right to Sakura, who was spinning Morte Necemi at about 1000 RPM. Natsu received the full force of it and was then sent flying at me. I then slammed the flat of Black Death into his back, taking him down for real this time. ***End song***

"WHAT WAS THAT?! HOW?!" Lucy screeched. The other Fairy Tail wizards were also, for the most part dumbfounded at how we beat Natsu.

"Heh, that was nothing. You should have seen us in the second battle of Sigma Octanis VI."

"Ok?"

"You did well." Erza complimented us, coming to stand beside Ruby's kneeled form. "Natsu is one of the strongest wizards in the guild. He is most certainly an outlier of the opponents that you will face in this world. But Tartaros exists in that same outlier. Their elites, the Nine Demon Gates, are all said to be on Natsu's level at the very least, and that's discounting their guildmaster. If you went after them as you are now, some of you would die."

"We can't wait." Ruby said. "They're our only lead. Our only chance at getting home. If we wait… who knows if whatever brought us here will still be there."

"Why can't we. Think about it Ruby. You disappeared from UNSC space after Reach officially fell to the Covenant on September 7, 2552 and wound up on Remnant a week before the school year. We disappeared in 2556 and we wound up on Remnant a year before you did!" Percy said.

"You won't ever get home if you die here," Erza stated solemnly, ignoring Percy's little rant. She knelt beside Ruby. "There is no shame in fear. It let's us know where we are weak, where we need to improve. Where others can help us improve. You've already learned how to take in ethernano, but there is so much more to magic than just that. So much more you can learn, that we can teach you. You may not be in your world, but you are not alone."

Ruby's face crumpled, a deluge rushing down her cheeks. "Why? Why are you helping us? You don't even know us. We fell out of the sky and you just… you just—"

"We also said that most of us have taken lives before." Percy said, only to receive a shuriken to the back of the head courtesy of Ponda.

"Not helping here Percy." Momaw said, translating the silent phrase from Ponda's reaction. With Ponda being mute, it made it very hard for him to talk.

Erza smiled at Ruby. She took her wrists in her grip and lifted the back of her hand into sight, the girl's crimson guildmark shining proudly. She rolled up her left sleeve and revealed her own sapphire emblem. "There is no reason not to help someone in need. But the moment you all accepted these marks, we became family, always and forever. We will help you become as strong as you can possibly be. We will help you track down Tartaros. And we will find a way for you to return home. Because you are all Fairy Tail Wizards."

Ruby fixed her facial expression, "Thank you."

All around, Weiss, Blake, and Yang managed to smile at the pair, stuffing their own cries in the wake of their leader's comforting. Natsu beamed at the quartet, having recovered from getting his ass absolutely handed to him just enough to do so. Lucy and Happy descended to join them, the rest of the party not far behind, though Gray had somehow lost his clothes.

Still, his sudden nakedness put his dark blue guildmark on full display, emboldened like a deep sea across his bare chest. It was the same mark that they all bore, a mark that bound them, that declared to the world, to all worlds, that they were family. That they were Fairy Tail.


	8. Training Part 1

We were all resting in the guild hall after fighting Natsu. Team RWBY needed it. Then, Erza approached the table we were sitting at. "Now that you have rested somewhat, we need to determine what kind of magic you all would like to learn." Mira then proceed to list off a multitude of kinds of magic. "So, which do each of you think you would like to learn?"

"Before we chose our individual magics, I think it would be a good idea for us all to learn some Re-quip magic seeing as we all have armor and it would allow us to retrieve our weapons easier should we lose them." I said.

"Good idea Zach," said Ruby.

"Very well. Now then, for your individual magics."

"I think I'll specialize in Re-quip." Ruby said.

"Saw that coming a mile away." Sakura chimed in.

"I need something that I can hone and perfect." Wiess said.

"Then you might want to talk to Gray for that." Erza responded.

"I don't know." Came Blake's, answer?

"I can give you more details on different kinds of magic." Mira said.

"I think I'll try something similar to what Natsu uses." Yang said.

"Zach?" Ruby said.

"What?"

"You good?"

"Yea, just thinking about something."

"Mind if I ask what it is?"

"While at Beacon, I found a book in the library that, based on the language it was written in, shouldn't have been there."

"What language was it?"

"Standard Galactic. And what makes it even crazier is that, get this, it said that, unless there's another person with my name out there, I wrote it."

"What?"

"How is that possible?" Wiess asked.

"What did it say?" Erza asked.

"It said, The Tome of Universal Magic." I said, completely ignoring Wiess's question.

"Then I think that it contains all you need to know about some kind of magic."

"I think I'll go with that."

"Very well then."

"I think I'll go with the same as Yang. I know it may seem confusing, but my speed allows me to increase the power behind my strikes and adding fire to them will enable me to hit even harder. Plus, I can always just say that I'm moving so fast that I'm igniting the air when we get back to Remnant." Sakura said.

"Alright."

"I was born the son of Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, but after Zach cloned my body, I lost my powers over it that I got from my father. So I think I'll go with some kind of water magic." Percy said.

"I would suggest talking to Juvia about that." Mira said.

"I was breed for war, so I think something dark and versatile would be good for me." Gregor stated.

"Freed would be a good person to talk to about that." Erza replied.

"I think I'll go with something dealing with electricity." David said.

"In that case, you might want to talk to Laxus."

"I'll go with something dealing with iron." Momaw responded. "After all, at the moment, I'm basically a glass cannon."

"A what?" Erza asked.

"Basically something that hits hard but can't really take a hit." He said.

"Gajeel isn't the most social person, but I'm sure he could help you out there." Mira said.

"I think I'll go with something ice based." Nick answered.

"That would be Grey's territory of magic." Erza said. "And you?" she asked, looking at Ponda.

"Ponda can't speak. He's mute." I said. "He wasn't always mute, but in 2552, during the Battle of Earth, after dealing with a squad of Covenant forces consisting of 3 Elites, 9 Jackals, and 30 Grunts, his shields were down, and some Insurrectionists took that opportunity to get the jump on him. They knocked him to the ground and proceeded to put 9 12.7mm rounds into his throat at point blank range, destroying his vocal chords. After the ninth bullet, he managed to repay those assholes and put a 7.62mm round into each of their skulls, but the damage was done." I then received a message to my helmet from Ponda. "He sent me a message. It says, 'I'll go with a bit more advanced version of Re-quip magic and some kind of telepathy.'"

"One of you will need to let Warren know. Although we could fix his vocal chords." Erza said.

"Yea, but someone who is known as being mute suddenly being able to talk, would draw a ton of questions." I then received another message. "He also just sent, 'I honestly kind of like being mute. It makes me seem all the more intimidating with the fact that I never talk.'"

"Very well then. We shall begin your magic training once you have absorbed enough ethernano."

"Zach, I have a question for you." Ruby said.

"Shoot." I replied.

"Why can't Ponda's A.I. just-"

"A.I. _fragment_. It's not technically a full A.I."

"Whatever. Why can't his A.I. fragment just say what Ponda wants to say for him through the armor's speakers?"

"Eta and Iota both don't have their own voices."

"What?"

"I don't really understand why, they just don't."

"What is this A.I. thing you are talking about?" Erza said. I looked behind her and saw Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and just about every other member of the guild behind her, staring at us intently. Even the blond who didn't show much interest on our first day there.

"A.I. stands for artificial intelligence. The A.I. that I received was what's known as a smart A.I.. Dumb A.I. are specifically code for specific tasks, while smart A.I. are basically digitized human minds. Before you say anything, those who's minds become smart A.I.s agreed to donate their minds after their death. However, smart A.I.s don't last. They last for about 7 years before falling into what's known as Rampancy, which is basically where an A.I. thinks itself to death. However, my A.I., in an attempt to save itself, fragmented, resulting in 10 different A.I., and managed to reach what is known as Metastability. Metastability was a theoretical state that an A.I. could reach where it would be able to be considered fully human. As for what our A.I.s are, guys, get out here." Suddenly, all 10 holographic avatars appeared, startling the Earthland natives. "Meet Alpha, Beta, Delta, Omega, Sigma, Gamma, Theta, Eta, Iota, and Epsilon." As I said each name, the respective A.I. waved. Then, a holographic table appeared.

"Beta," Omega started with a cold, almost evil voice, "Arm wrestling match, let's go."

"You're on." Beta said as she moved over to the holographic table. She then grabbed Omega's hand.

"Who's going to win this?" Lucy asked.

"Logic would dictate that Beta would win, seeing as she is Alpha's strength and Omega is Alpha's rage." Delta said.

"Way to kill the suspense D." Percy said.

"My apologies."

"Less talking, more watching Omega get his ass handed to him." Epsilon said.

"Start!" Alpha exclaimed. Omega started off strong, getting Beta's hand to about 30 degrees from perpendicular to the table, but then Beta pushed back and quickly overpowered him.

"Yes!" Gregor exclaimed.

"I win." Beta said nonchalantly.

I then used my Semblance and grabbed a black book with the characters ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹ᒲᒷ 𝙹⎓ リ╎⍊ᒷ∷ᓭᔑꖎ ᒲᔑ⊣╎ᓵ ʖ|| ⨅ᔑᓵ⍑ ↸ᒷᒷ⊣, which translates to The Tome of Universal Magic by Zach Deeg, in gold on the front cover and opened it up. I began to read it, blocking out most things. The abilities it would grant me were incredible. It said that I would be capable of performing any ability type magic spell so long as I have seen it. After about two days of reading it, everyone had absorbed enough ethernano. We then began to learn the basics of Re-quip magic.

***Time Skip, because I am not dealing with writing Erza explaining the basics of Re-quip magic***

POV: Nick

Location: Mt. Hakobe

"I am not striping in front of you, pervert!" Wiess practically screamed into my advanced ears.

"Wiess, can you not scream in my ears. My hearing was enhanced by the augmentations enough to make that really freakin' hurt." I said to her.

She ignored me and pulled out Myrternaster.

"WIESS." I yelled. She continued to ignore me.

"Wait!" Grey shouted, waving his hand in front of him. "It's not what you think!"

"Explain." Wiess said.

The word had barely left her mouth before Gray tossed his own cloths into the snow. "I'm striping too."

"That doesn't make it better!" Wiess screeched.

"Alright, but I'm leaving my armor's bodyglove on." I said.

"I take it it's basically an under-garment?" Gray asked.

"Pretty much." I then used my basic understanding of Re-quip magic to remove everything but the bodyglove.

"Are you insane!" She asked me.

"Maybe, but then again, I get the feeling that, in order to use the cold, you have to become one with it." I responded.

"That's exactly what my teacher, Ur, taught me." Gray confirmed. "And this is the fastest way to do it."

"Fine, just don't look." Wiess relented.

"You do realize I'll have to look eventually to teach you everything, right?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine, whatever you say. Geez, your world must have some serious hang-ups."

"I'm pretty sure this is a hang-up in any world." Wiess said. Later she said, "What in the world?"

"What? Are you done yet?" Gray said.

"Wha-I saw something," She said. I instantly used a bit more basic Re-quip magic to pull out my M6G Magnum pistol. "I saw something blue in the snow."

"Blue?" Gray asked. I held the Magnum up, ready to shoot whatever it was should it prove to be hostile.

"Yes. A deep blue like… like…"

"Water?" Gray asked. I then decided to mentally talk to Sigma.

_-You picking up anything out there?-_ I asked him

_-I am picking up Delta's IFF tag in the midst of the storm about 1,000 feet away.- _He responded.

_-Percy's supposed to be with Juvia, so I can only assume that Juvia is here, spying on us or something.-_ I said. I then spoke "Sigma's detecting Delta's IFF tag in the storm about 1,000 feet away, so I can only assume that Juvia followed us here and Percy went with seeing as how he is learning magic from her."

"Why would she do that?" Wiess asked.

"Because for reasons beyond my comprehension, she's obsessed with me." Gray replied.

"Will she be okay out in this?"

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

***Meanwhile, with Percy***

"Why are we up here in the mountains for me to learn water magic." Percy asked. He got no reply from Juvia. "You know what, fuck it. Since you have given me jack shit in terms of reasons for us being up here, back down we go." He then grabbed Juvia by the collar of her jacket and began dragging her ass back down the mountain.

"I will not let anyone take my darling Gray from me." She suddenly spoke up. Percy responded with a helmet-palm.

"Wiess ain't after Gray. Hell, I'm pretty sure that with what I saw Nick and Gray do that she would rather have literally anyone else teach her magic, but she's learning from him because he's the only one who can teach her the kind of magic that will be best for her. So don't worry about it and worry about teaching ME some fucking magic like you said you would. Ok? Ok."

***Back with Nick***

_-They're leaving.-_

_-Thanks Sigma.-_

_-No problem.-_

"Sigma just told me that they're leaving now." I said.

"I'd be worried about how you two are holding up, but you two seem to have a handle on it."

"What are you talking about? Its freezing out…" Wiess trailed off, seeming to notice the fact that she wasn't even shivering. "What the heck? What is this?" She then looked at me. "How are neither of us even shivering?"

"SPARTAN II's training included them forcing us to be 'comfortable' in extreme temperatures but not to this extent. As for you, I have no gods damned clue."

"Will you guys stop with the language?"

"You've seen a bit of what we've been through. If you had been through even half of that shit, you'd be cussing like we do as well."

"Alright, let's get started." Gray said.

I then grabbed my Magnum again, and blind fired behind me, one shot, and hit a giant white ape in the head.

"Wow. I've never seen anyone one shot a Vulcan, let alone without looking." Gray said. "Anyways, let's get to work."

***Meanwhile***

POV: Zach

Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall

"I have no idea what's going on." Blake said on the other side of the guild hall. I took my attention off of helping Ponda communicate with Warren to look over to where she was. Mira was trying to help her figure out what kind of magic would be best for her. I then got a slap across the back of the head from Ponda.

"Ok, sorry." I said.

"Don't worry," I heard Mira tell Blake. "It may take some time, but we'll find the magic that's right for you."

"Yeah! My big sister's a real man!" Elfman roared. Me and Ponda both helmet-palmed so hard that people outside the guild hall had to have heard it. Everyone stared at us.

I then said, "I know what you meant, but that is one of the dumbest things I've heard, ever, of all time. And that's saying something!" Ponda nodded his head in agreement.

"Just teach me something," Blake said. "I don't care what it is, I just need to get stronger and fast."

Mira frowned. "It's not that simple."

"What do you mean? I thought you said any magic could be learned?"

"Any magic can be learned," the silver-haired barmaid confirmed. "But that doesn't mean it can be learned easily. After they learn to absorb ethernano, most wizards quickly show aptitude for some specific style, similar to a person having natural talent in strength or speed. They can train their other abilities, but their chosen style will be far easier to grow. If you wish to grow at the speed you're talking about, finding your natural magic may help a bit more."

"Argh!" Blake sighed, throwing up her hands and smacking her face into the guildhall bar. "Why can't anything ever be simple? I want to fight injustice; I end up helping turn my parents' civil rights group into a terrorist organization. I try to leave that organization and redeem myself as a huntress, I end up seeing exactly how low they've sunken and I'm pretty sure my psychotic ex-partner is waiting for the chance to gut me. Except he can't because, oh yeah, I'm in another dimension where I'm the only faunus on the planet!"

"You're forgetting about Sakura!" I said. "Be glad she ain't here or she'd kick your ass for it."

"What's a faunus?" Mira said, ignoring my outburst.

Blake's face went death white. She raised her head and repeatedly smacked her face into the bar counter. "And- ow- I- ow- just- ow- said- ow- that- ow- out- ow- loud. Ow. Why am I still doing this?!"

"You're gonna' kill your brain cells like that Blake." I said. She then shot me her best death glare, which in all honesty completely sucked. "I've received much worse death glares than that before."

"Stop that talk. It's unmanly." the burly wizard demanded. Blake glared him in the eye and his expression softened. "Look, I may not know what a faunus is, but I know a thing or two about blaming myself. For a long time, I thought I was responsible for Lisanna's death."

Blake glanced over at the girl in question, who sheepishly waved back. The huntress cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't she right there?"

"I was stuck in another dimension for a while," the silver-haired girl explained. "Big Sis Mira had brought us along on an S Class mission. Big brother Elf absorbed a monster he wasn't ready for and lost control. I tried to calm him down and… well…"

Blake's eyes widened. She glanced between the eldest two of the family. Despite their little sister's presence, both Mira and Elfman had shadows across their faces, all too familiar regret painted in their eyes. They had been lucky enough to get their sibling back, but they had had no way of knowing that would be the case before they'd received their miracle. For who knew how long, they'd thought they'd killed their baby sister.

"I'm sorry," she said remorsefully. "I didn't know."

"It's alright," Mira told her, replacing her bright, cheerful smile. She shuffled forward and placed her own gentle grip on Blake. "I know the path ahead isn't as simple as we wish it was. But you aren't alone in it. You're part of Fairy Tail, now and forever. And even if we can't help you deal with all that craziness you were apparently dealing with back on your world, we are going to help you get there. And then, you're going to crush all of that yourself. Well, you and your team, but I think that goes without saying."

Blake chuckled, the ghost of a grin crossing her face. It wasn't too different from the speech they'd all gotten from Erza after the duel, but somehow Mira spoke the words with such quiet confidence that it seemed they still stirred a fluttering hope with the huntress' heart. I noted that Mira was the only wizard who had taken to tutoring Team RWBY who wasn't a part of the Strongest Team Wendy had mentioned when the four had first arrived. Perhaps I should have found that curious, the barmaid didn't seem to display the same overt power that Erza or Natsu did. Yet, every time any of us looked into her compassionate blue eyes, like sapphire oceans of kindness, we felt like we could come to no harm.

Mira noticed the serene look on her face and giggled. She softly patted the top of Blake's head.

Which just happened to be on top of her black bow. Which instantly twitched playfully at the comforting gesture.

Blake's eyes shot open. Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna all tilted their heads, confusion evident in their expressions.

"Blake, did your bow just move?" Elfman asked carefully.

"Knew it would happen." Everyone seemed to jump somewhat at a new voice. Then, two things hit me, one, it seemed to originate from inside my head for me, and two, it was Ponda's voice.

"Holy fucking shit." I said.

"Blake?" Mira inquired softly, beginning to ignore the fact that Ponda just spoke telepathically.

"May we see what's under your bow? Or if you'd rather not, we can just forget it and—"

"No," Blake decided then and there. "You can take it off."

Mira nodded and gingerly grasped the loose strand of the bow. A gentle pull later, and the whole thing unraveled, revealing two twitching black cat ears.

"Cuuuuttttteeee!"

…

"Ok, I owe Sakura ten bucks."

"Yea you do. And David owes Nick ten as well."

"Ok, that is going to take freakin' forever to get used to."

In the blink of an eye, Mira had grabbed onto the feline ears and begun gleefully petting them, squealing like a schoolgirl the entire time.

"Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute!" she cheered. "Oh, they're even cuter than before!"

"Hey, stop that!" Blake demanded, batting away the barmaid's arms. "They're sensitive, you just can't—wait. Before? You knew?"

Mira blushed and embarrassedly scratched the back of her head. "Your bow fell off after you passed out in master's office. We didn't know if you had it on for a reason, so Lucy found it and tied it back on. We figured you'd let us know what it was about when you were ready."

"I was hoping you'd show us after a while, but I'm glad you didn't take too long," Elfman revealed, flashing her a thumbs up and an approving grin. "Good thing too. Those things are manly! Why would you ever want to hide them?"

Blake blinked numbly at the siblings' revelation, touched by their acceptance but also reminded just how uncommon it was back home by their confusion. She sighed. "On Remnant, people like me, people born with some kind of animal trait, are called faunus. Let's just say that our relationship with the humans of our world hasn't always been the best. Before I met the rest of my team, I didn't have any human friends. And now, now I'm in a world where I'm one of only two faunus on the planet."

Mira and Elfman's eyes widened, realization shooting through their eyes.

Lisanna, however, merely frowned. She trotted up to Blake and stared her straight in the eye. "That's a silly thing to worry about."

Blake frowned. "What?"

"Lisanna," Mira scolded. "It's not silly to Blake."

"Let me explain," Lisanna requested. She turned back to Blake, a softer look in her eyes. "I've been where you are, or at least a similar place. During my time in Edolas, I felt like I didn't belong. I wasn't in my world, my guild, and sometimes the loneliness was suffocating, even when I was surrounded by people who loved me. I couldn't shake the feeling that I just shouldn't have been there. I imagine it's even worse for you if you're so focused on the lack of faunus."

"It's part of who I am," Blake declared proudly. "I'm can't just forget that."

"I'm not saying you should. But it's not all you are," Lisanna pointed out. "For the first few months in Edolas, all I could think about was getting home. I saw the other versions of all my family and all I could think was that I needed to get back to my versions. And it almost drove me insane. If you only focus on what isn't, you'll lose yourself before you ever get the chance to go home. I learned to appreciate the Mira and Elfman I had at the time, to love that Fairy Tail as much as I do this one. If you're going to get where you want to go, you need to take in where you are and enjoy what there is to enjoy."

Blake opened her mouth to argue but shut it a moment later.

Lisanna winked at her, a peppy smile on her face. "And if you really want to see someone like you, I think I can provide something of a substitute."

That got Blake's attention, her eyebrow shooting up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch," Lisanna insisted, stepping back and taking a deep breath. "Take Over: Ani—"

"Mira!"

The entire party whirled around just as a massive cloud of dust rampaged through the guildhall, only to come to an instant halt right before the eldest Strauss, sending dirt billowing all throughout her long white hair.

"Hi Loke," Mirajane greeted cheerfully, not even noticing that wind that just shot past her. "How are you? We haven't seen you around in a few days."

Blake, not as immune to environmental hazards as the bartender, took a few moments to cough before getting a look at the new arrival. He was a fairly tall young man dressed in a fine-looking suit, though a bit of scrutiny revealed that the jacket was loose enough to permit freedom of movement. He panted madly before Mira, his eyes wide with panic, his head full of orange hair bobbing up and down along with his… lion ears?

Blake's eyes widened. She blinked to make sure she wasn't hallucinating; she had hit her head quite a few times. But when she renewed her vision, they were still there, sticking up from the man's head of wild orange hair were a pair of similarly colored lion ears.

"He has…" she muttered.

Lisanna came up beside her and sighed. "Well, that wasn't what I was going for, but I suppose it's the same end result."

"What's up Loke?" Elfman called.

"Hey, Elfman, Lisanna, beautiful girl with cat ears I've never seen before," the man, Loke, greeted quickly before turning back to the eldest Strauss. "Mira, is it true? Is one here?"

"Is who here?"

"The Spirit Slayer," Loke panicked, hushing his voice like speaking of some demon. "Lucy summoned me to deflect any stray fire from Natsu while he was training a very attractive blond girl and I asked her who said beauty was and she said she was a new member whose sister was a Spirit Slayer!"

"Where was Sakura?" I asked.

"I don't know."

Mira smiled. "Oh, that's Ruby. She's off training with Erza right now. Would you like to meet her?"

"No!" Loke squealed.

"I'm apparently one too ya know." I shouted indignantly from across the room.

"Then please stay over there for now."

"No promises."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean? You've never even seen her, and you've already got something against her? Zach I kind of understand, after all he is kind of an, as he so eloquently put it, ass-hole."

"HEY!"

"You said so yourself Zach." Ponda 'spoke'.

"Doesn't mean I like other people calling me one."

Loke turned towards Blake. The moment he set his eyes upon her, his whole demeanor changed. His worry evaporated, replaced by a confident suave charm. Honestly, it reminded her of a lion faunus Neptune.

"I assure you, Ms., I have nothing against the newest members of our family," he assured her smoothly. "However, Lucy also mentioned that she is completely untrained in the use of her powers and given my kind's particular susceptibility to that rare gift, I would prefer to have myself and those like me give her a wide breadth for the time being."

Blake's brow furrowed. The guy acted like a charmer, but he seemed honest enough and she couldn't imagine any Fairy Tail member trying to hurt Ruby, not if it meant going against Erza and Master Makarov and having 9 SPARTANS after them. And given that Ruby's lack of control over her eyes' power had been partially responsible for them even being in Fiore, there was a certain amount of sense to his logic.

Still, wasn't Ruby's magic focused on spirits? Why was this guy so afraid of her power? Was he a ghost or something?

She was knocked out of her contemplation by Loke taking a knee before her and gingerly gripping her hand in his own.

"Not to worry, Ms. With the Titania herself teaching her, I doubt it will be long before I can make your friend's acquaintance." He leaned forward to kiss her hand. "Just as it is already my pleasure to make yours."

Blake's cheeks lit up in confusion, but that was nothing compared to the chaos that erupted when Loke's lips brushed her skin.

Blake suddenly found herself flying back, slamming hard into the shelves behind the bar, dozens of glass shards bouncing off her hastily raised aura. She panted hard, clutching the hand Loke had kissed hard to her chest.

"Blake!" Lisanna called, leaping over the counter.

She rushed over and helped the startled huntress to her feet. Blake frantically glanced around the hall. Where she and Loke had been mere moments before, Mira was lowering a demonic arm, a disgruntled frown marring her face.

Loke himself was coughing madly in a pile of splinters that had probably once been a table. Elfman ran over and helped him stand up, the lion man sagging into his larger friend's arms. His cool façade was gone, replaced by a look of absolute horror.

His terrified gaze locked onto Blake. "Wha… what did you just do? I feel so… so weak…"

"You were lucky," Mira revealed, her demonic arm evaporating in a flash of light. "If I hadn't separated you when I did, she would have absorbed your entire being."

"I would have what?" Blake stammered. "But I didn't do anything! I swear I wasn't trying to… he just touched and then—"

"It felt like you were being flooded with energy unlike anything you'd ever imagined," Mira finished. She grimaced at Blake, pity adorning her face. "I know. It's not your fault. It happens to all of us when we first make contact with what we absorb."

Lisanna chuckled sheepishly. "Well… um… at least we know what your magic is now, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked desperately. She strode past Lisanna's calming hand and advanced on Mira "What was that? Why did I blast him halfway across the room—ah!"

Blake jumped back, a brilliant golden glow encompassing her hand. The light churned and swirled for a moment forming into the likeness of a lion, roaring into the air.

Loke's eyes widened. "That's Regulus. But how—"

"Take Over Magic," Mira explained. "If I had to guess, Spirit Soul."

"Take Over?" Blake whispered fearfully, desperately pleading for the light around her hand to fade.

"It's the same type of magic that we have," Elfman explained. "It lets us absorb the power and souls of a certain type of being. Lisanna works with animals, I do magical beasts, and Big Sis Mira absorbs demons."

"And given what you nearly did to Loke, I'd say you can control and consume spirits, just like Ruby can slay them," Mira finished.

"Then why aren't I... you know, inside her," Loke inquired, cringing at his unwanted innuendo. "I didn't think you guys could go halfway with this sort of thing."

"Dear gods, if that was intentional then you are worse than Franklin Delano Donut." Ponda 'said'.

Lisanna frowned. "Did you seriously think I went around taking the souls of innocent animals just to make myself stronger?"

"Well, uh…"

"Are you calling my little sister a little animal killer? I thought you were manlier than that."

"No, that's not…"

"I'm sorry!" Blake shouted. Loke and the Strauss' immediately turned to her, though she found she couldn't meet the lion man's eyes. She may not have appreciated his first impression, but she hadn't wanted to hurt him. "I… I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just… I just…"

Loke flashed her a reassuring smile. He fudged himself out of Elfman's grip and limped his way to the bar, collapsing on a stool a bit away. "No worries. It was an accident. Everyone has a little trouble with their magic starting out. I know you didn't mean any harm."

"I almost killed you!"

"You aren't the first," Loke chuckled. "It may be hard to believe, what with my dashing good looks and all, but I've been alive for quite a long time. If I got mad at every friend that nearly accidentally killed me, I'd never have time to be happy."

"Believe it or not, Percy has nearly killed me before."

"What." Everyone present at the Guild seemed to say at once.

"Over 500 years ago."

"Friend?" Blake queried. "You just met me."

Loke pointed to the black emblem on her hand. "You're a member of the guild. That makes you a friend of mine."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Loke's brow furrowed. "Though, there is one thing. Correct me if I'm wrong Mira, but Take Over Magic lets the user see the target's memories, right?"

Mira nodded. "After full absorption, the wizard would have as much access to their target's mind as they do their own. Though, since Blake didn't get that far, I doubt she got anything."

"There was something," Blake revealed. "There were just flashes though, a bunch of images. I'm not sure what."

Loke paled. He gulped and stretched the collar of his suit. "Images… well, that's… um… I just want you to know, if there's a ram woman in any of them wearing… less than one would expect... that is a completely different lion Celestial Spirit doing that stuff with her."

Blake immediately flushed.

"Oh, that reminds me," Mira called cheerfully. "Now that we know what Blake's natural magic is, we can start her training."

Blake smirked victoriously. Nearly traumatic her discovery of her abilities might have been, she had reached the same starting level as her teammates. Now all they had to do was increase their strength and then they would be all set to go after Tartaros. And after that, they'd be one step away from getting home.

She might have been less excited had she seen Elfman and Lisanna go even whiter.

"Um, Bis Sis…"

"Maybe, we should have someone else handle it, Mira?"

Mira pouted. "Nonsense. If there's one thing I know how to do, its training Take Over wizards. I taught the two of you, didn't I?"

This time, Blake wasn't able to miss the haunted looks that passed across the younger Strauss siblings' eyes. The cat faunus cocked a worried eyebrow at the display.

"Good. Now go grab the buckles from the house. The case should be under my bed. I'll need you to help too, Loke. Blake will need to practice taking some of your power without nearly absorbing you. We don't have a ghost or something for her to go all the way on and I'm guessing it'd be more difficult with any of Lucy's weaker spirits."

"What about Aquarius?"

"Would she help?"

"Probably not. Still, it sounds dangerous. But you know I can never say no to you, Mira."

"Thank you. I'll run it by Lucy before we get started, just to make sure she's okay with it," the barmaid smiled. She strode over to Blake and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Oh, I'm so happy you're like us Blake! I promise I'm going to make you the best Take Over wizard your world has ever seen!"

"My… world… doesn't… have… wizards…" Blake choked out.

***Meanwhile***

POV: Ruby

Location: Magnolia Canyon

"Dodge!" Erza said. I effortlessly did so.

"That all you got?" I asked, "Cause I'm not even breakin' a sweat." I then heard the swords circling back, and, deciding to show off, activated my semblance at the last second and split in two, going around the swords on both sides.

"Impressive, but you can't rely on something like that all the time." My motion tracker detected something heading from my 8 o'clock. I then used my newly learned magic to grab a Gravity Hammer. As much as I hate the Brutes, I do like their weapons. I then used it to block the sword, sending it flying away with the shockwave created by the Brute weapon.

"Good. Let's take a break." Erza said. Wendy and Carla then landed as Erza grabbed a hefty picnic basket.

"…gah… naptime…" I then suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Ruby!" Wendy cried.

"I'm ok." I responded. "Goddamn… stim crashes suuuuuuck…"

"What was that?" Erza asked as I got up.

"I used a SPARTAN grade stim, and my body, as usual, crashed after the effects wore off."

"I don't understand."

"Basically, I overclocked my body for a bit."

"Okay?" By that point, Erza had pulled most everything out of the picnic basket.

"Did you pack anything even remotely resembling a vegetable?" Carla asked.

Erza scowled. "Vegetables… what has anyone gained by eating those?"

"The UEG has a list of all kinds of benefits that come from eating different kinds of vegetables." I said.

"Wendy is a growing girl! How is she supposed to get stronger if all you feed her is this junk?" Carla inquired.

"Ruby, I've been wondering, how old are you?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, I am curious about that too." Erza added.

"I guess technically I have two ages. According to the UNSC, I'd say about 23 at this point, Remnant, I'm 16."

"How does that work?" Carla asked.

"I have no clue. When I 'died' the first time, I was five. I was then in UNSC space for seventeen years, but only ten passed on Remnant. I've since spent about a year on Remnant. So, yea, take that as you will."

***Another Meanwhile (Man there is going to be a lot of these)***

POV: Sakura

Location: The forest outside of Magnolia

Yang panted hard as she crashed flat on her back, orange sparks flickering out amongst the ash dirt around her as I watched from the sidelines, throwing flaming fists at an invisible target in an attempt to keep my fists alight while moving at speeds in excess of Mach speed, and failing every time. "God damn it, you pink-haired bastard, you are hard to put down."

"Ha! Thanks! You're not half bad yourself," Natsu called from a few yards away, not particularly exhausted but still winded. He wiped his hand over his mouth. "Man though, those flames of yours are hard to swallow." He frowned. "Also, the hair is salmon, not pink."

"It's not salmon, Natsu," Happy shouted, flying over the pair of pyromancers with Lucy at his side. "Salmon tastes amazing. Your hair tastes terrible."

"He means the color, not the fish," Lucy sighed. "Also, do I even want to know why you know what his hair tastes like?"

"It got in my mouth while we were sleeping once. I thought I was in a nightmare!"

"Huh. That's better than I expected."

"Great, you guys got me craving salmon now. Thanks a lot." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, I guess." Natsu said. I then put my training on hold and facepalmed. (I wasn't wearing my armor and was instead wearing a dark green pair of cargo pants, and a grey UNSC t-shirt.)

Lucy carefully picked her way through the dying sparks and gave Yang a hand up. Happy flew over and perched himself beside Natsu, who came and joined them, rubbing a hand across his stomach.

"Man, this teaching thing really works up an appetite," Natsu noted gladly. "What do you guys say we break for a bit and grab something to eat?"

"Are you kidding?" Yang inquired. "We've been at this for hours and all we've been doing is beating the crap out of each other. Granted, there isn't really a problem with that, but I figured there'd be more than that to doing magic. Besides, you were eating my fire the entire time, how are you not full?"

"Eh, that pink stuff was weird, didn't replenish my magic power at all," Natsu remarked. "I thought you wanted me to teach you magic because it was all about hitting things?"

"I did. I just didn't think it'd be all there is to it."

"To most magic, there is. Most Dragon Slayer Magics as well," Lucy informed her. "Wendy has her enchantments, our friend Rogue can transform into a shadow, a Poison Dragon Slayer we fought a while back even had telepathy. But Natsu doesn't… specialize, in those aspects."

The fire wizard shrugged. "I've never needed them. Igneel always said that if you couldn't burn something with fire, you just needed to burn it with a lot of fire."

Yang smirked. "Can't argue with that logic."

"I'm not sure that counts as logic," Lucy moaned.

"It is if you're using Greek Fire. That stuff burns anything, even underwater!" I said. "And no, I don't have any on me."

"Aw, man. Now I wanna' try it." Natsu said, disappointed.

"It is superior to other thought processes, princess. As expected of your prince."

Yang and Lucy jumped and whirled around at the new voice, the huntress redeploying her weapon as she readied herself for a new enemy. I just ignored it seeing as I saw the owner of the voice appear, but Yang's mind was clearly in the mindset that, in this new world, it could have been anything: a goblin, a troll, a four-thousand-year-old chaos god…

Or a maid.

Sure, why not?

"Virgo?" Lucy greeted. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"The prince called for lunch, princess," the maid, Virgo, stated as it were obvious. She waved her arms to the side, revealing a picnic table that had certainly not been there five seconds ago piled high with meats and pastries of every shape and size. "Capricorn asked me to deliver it with his compliments."

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"Fish!" Happy agreed.

"There's fish in there. Happy, don't you dare eat it all or I will punt you like a football." I said as I dashed over there, careful not to send everything flying to the ground by activating my semblance.

Virgo nodded. "Dig in."

The two promptly did just that stuffing their faces faster than Nora could inhale pancakes while I was being more like a human, only not using any utensils. Yang chuckled at their antics while Lucy cringed. The Celestial Spirit Wizard turned to the new arrival with a questioning look.

"Natsu said that five seconds ago," Lucy said. "And time moves way slower in the Celestial Spirit World. How the heck did Capricorn make all this so quickly."

"He didn't," Virgo revealed. "He has been stocking up prepared meals for your entire team so they would not steal the food he made for your weight loss plan. Speaking of which," the maid held up a fancy covered plate. She removed the lid to unveil a whole head of lettuce, "This is the portion he suggests for you."

Yang burst out laughing as Lucy facepalmed. I looked over and nearly dropped the fish I had in my mouth at how funny it was.

"That's great, Lucy! I'll be able to actually fly you places." Happy said.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Lucy moaned. "Why does this keep happening?"

Yang shrugged. "No clue. Except for that Droy guy, the lot of you guys could pass for models back on Remnant. Or just huntresses. Now that I think about, I'm not sure I've ever met an unattractive huntress."

Lucy sighed but managed a grateful smile. "Thank you, Yang. At least someone acknowledges my beautiful good looks."

"You seem displeased, princess," Virgo noted, the plate in her hand suddenly replaced with a curled whip and a very excited grin. "Would you like to punish me?"

Yang's eyes widened in shock, but she stopped when she saw Lucy sigh. Then, she broke out into a flirtatious smirk. "Punishment, eh? Never would have pegged you for the type, Lucy. You are just full of surprises."

"What?" Lucy's face turned beet red. "No! No, no, no, no, no! That is not me!"

"No need to be embarrassed," Yang teased. "We all have our kinks."

"Yang, cut it out. I know it can be fun to tease friends, but about this kind of thing, just no." I said.

Virgo raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, Leo informed me that the guild had new members, but he neglected to mention you had taken one of them as a lover, princess."

Yang suddenly joined Lucy in having a scarlet face. "Egh?"

"Truthfully, I always thought the water girl would be your second choice for the harem, after the prince of course. She does spend an awful lot of time obsessing over you and Gray—"

"Virgo!" Lucy screeched at last. "One, I do not have a harem. Two, I am not dating Yang. Three, I am not dating Natsu! So, can you and everyone else please stop gossiping about my love life?"

Virgo was silent for a moment. Then she leaned in towards Yang. "Don't worry. Princess shows affection through rage. She's merely embarrassed because Aquarius is always teasing her about supposedly not having a lover."

"Isn't today your day off?" Lucy growled, leering at the spirit.

"Indeed. I was doing this as a favor to Capricorn. After spending so much time possessed by Zoldeo, he prefers to stay home when possible," Virgo bowed. "But not to worry, princess. He will not let his reservations stop him from fulfilling the terms of his contract with you."

The anger faded from Lucy's face, replaced with deep sympathy. "I didn't know he was still recovering from that. Let me know if he needs anything. Contract or no, I'll try to let him rest."

"You are generous, princess," Virgo gratefully replied. "I'll be sure to let him know."

The maid proceeded to disappear in a flash of light.

Yang whistled. She'd seen Loke go back and forth from the Celestial Spirit World several times as he came and went from Blake's lessons with Mira (he was always shivering for some reason), but she didn't think she'd ever get tired of seeing it happen. Of course, that assumed she'd ever wrap her head around other dimensional beings being summoned to the alternate dimension she was stuck in. Speaking of…

"What did she mean by contract?" Yang asked Lucy. "I thought you could just summon those guys whenever you wanted."

"Oh no," Lucy replied. "If I got to call them just because I have their keys, it'd be no better than slavery. A Celestial Spirit Mage has to make a contract with their spirits, work out when they're okay with being summoned, when they need breaks, if they want anything extra for certain days, stuff like that. Most spirits are pretty reasonable about it, they like being able to spend time in the human world after all, but it's always important to reach a compromise that works for everyone."

"It's really boring though," Natsu commented, laying against the ravaged table with a leg of meat in his mouth. "It took you forever to finish doing it with Plue."

"It took me literally three seconds."

"They were a boring three seconds."

"Wait, you fight by summoning these guys to help, right?" Yang inquired. "Why would you ever choose a magic that makes you have to rely on others to fight for you?"

"Well, first of all, I don't have them do my fighting for me, I fight with them," Lucy corrected. "I may not be on Natsu or Erza's level, but I can handle myself."

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed heartily. "She would have kicked that crazy hair chick's butt if Raven Tail hadn't cheated!"

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Grand Magic Games," Happy explained. "Master's son's guild cheated Lucy out of her match. But Laxus made sure they got what they deserved."

"Good," Yang grinned. She hated cheaters. If you weren't good enough to win on your own merit, why would you even try to fight?

Lucy sighed, a soft, wistful smile coming to her lips. "As for the reason I picked Celestial Spirit Magic, it is something I have talent for, but it was also my mom's magic. After she died, she left me her keys and… well… it just felt like the thing to do."

Natsu lightly squeezed her into his chest. She nodded gratefully to him.

Yang frowned in empathy. "I get that. I decided to be a huntress for the thrills, but also because my parents are. Dad didn't approve as much as I thought he would at first, but I think my mom would have approved. Both of them, maybe."

"What do you mean 'would' approve?" Happy inquired delicately, in contrast to his usual self. "Are they—"

"One of them," Yang replied. "The other… she left me a long time ago. I've never been able to find out why."

Lucy's eyes immediately shine with pity, a familiar reaction from the few she'd told the story to. She didn't like to revel in the repeated loss of her mothers, and though she knew it was well-meaning, she found the attempted empathy of others to be tiring.

Which only made Natsu's narrowed eyes even more curious.

"Did you go looking for her?" he inquired. "The one who left, I mean."

Yang shrugged. "Of course. I haven't had much luck though. I can't go too far looking for clues yet, still a teenager and all, and I'm not going to let it consume my life anyway. The last time I did that… well, nothing good happened. I'm more than some search for someone who didn't want me."

"Yeah," Natsu muttered, unusually pensive. "That's good. Don't lose what you have to get back what you had."

Both Lucy and Happy looked worriedly at the dragon slayer. Yang didn't understand why he was being so strange about the topic. He didn't seem like the sort to be overly introspective about stuff that he wasn't directly—oh, crud.

"I'm sorry," Yang apologized. "Wendy told Ruby about you looking for your… dragon dad?"

"Just dad," Natsu corrected. "Only one I remember anyway."

He retracted his grip from Lucy and trudged over to the riverbank, gazing emptily out over the rushing water.

"Well, either way, I didn't mean to be insensitive," Yang continued. "I didn't even know my mom before she left. For you, it must have been… well, worse."

Natsu chuckled bitterly. "I was eight when he disappeared. One morning he just… wasn't there. I searched all over but couldn't find a trace."

"Natsu…" Lucy murmured.

The pink-haired wizard twirled around and flashed them a wide grin. "But it's fine. Gramps found me and brought me to the guild. And looking for Igneel is how I met Lucy. I lost him that day, but I've gained a whole lot since."

He clenched his fists tight, his black eyes narrowed in determination. "And when I do finally track down that scaly bastard, I'm gonna make him me tell exactly why he left."

Yang looked down at the ground. "Do you really think he had a reason?"

"What?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow. "Of course he had a reason. People always do stuff for reasons."

"I mean a good reason." Yang clarified. "Maybe he just… didn't want you."

"Hey, don't be so mean Yang!" Happy chastised her.

Natsu held up a hand to silence him. He marched forward until he was right in front of Yang. "He had a good reason. Even if he's gone, I know him. I choose to believe in him. He wouldn't have left without one."

He clapped a warm hand on Yang's shoulder. The huntress' face shot up to see Natsu was giving her another encouraging smile. "And your mom probably did too. People can be real jerks sometimes, but there's no harm in thinking they could be better. That's one of the core values of Fairy Tail. An enemy today could be a friend tomorrow. So cheer up and have a little hope. After all, why would anyone choose to abandon an awesome girl like you?"

Yang didn't normally give into compliments, but there was just something so earnest about the dragon slayer's words that she couldn't help the light blush that came to her cheeks. "Thanks, teach."

"And if she really is just a jerk, you can always just beat her up!"

"Natsu!"

"What? That's what we normally do!"

"I know enough to know that Raven is pretty tough to beat, but if Ruby can beat Adam Taurus without much effort, your mom'll be in a similar boat." I added my two cents to the conversation. "Especially with 9 SPARTANs instead of just one."

Yang couldn't help but burst out laughing. Fairy Tail was full of crazy, awesome whack-jobs that would probably make even Uncle Qrow's head spin, but damn if she didn't love them, Natsu and Lucy most of all. The other blond always had a friendly ear to lend and kind advice to offer, and her slightly uptight nature made her just as fun to tease as Blake. And despite the insanity and embarrassment she was often bathed in, there was an admirable elegance to her, not iron like Erza's indomitable will, but silk, flowing and weaving with the craziness that came with her friends. That she maintained her sanity and her caring heart was certainly an impressive feat.

And Natsu was just plain awesome in the best way possible. He was like Nora turned up to ten and made into a pyromaniac. Yang hadn't thought there was anyone alive who enjoyed the rush of a good fight as much as she did but Natsu could take her to her limit and then some. It was amazing. Plus, while he was most definitely an idiot, he had a simple wisdom to him that, when it showed itself, made the world seem just a bit brighter.


	9. Training with a side of war stories

**Holy crap, last chapter was long. Well, it seems as though this one is going to be in a similar boat as the last one. Also, lots of POV changes. Also, if you have read what I have on The Biggest Shitstorm of a Life, and you haven't already noticed it, there are some details about my OCs that are different. Also, HOLY SHIT, +1,000 TOTAL VIEWS. I never expected that kind of numbers for the views when starting this. With that, lets get right back into this shit.**

* * *

POV: Gregor

Location: Just outside the Fairy Tail guild hall

"**Dark Écriture: Pain**!" Freed shouted, swinging his sword at the tree nearly fifty feet away. The magic connected, and the tree lost a large chunk of its bark. "That is how to perform that attack. Now then, let's see you try it."

"Alright." I said, pulling out one of my nearly hundred knifes. "**Dark Écriture: Pain**!" I said as I swung the small blade. The magic seemed to be somewhat less concentrated but more powerful than Freed's usage of it. Instead of removing the tree's bark, it took a chunk of the tree itself out.

"Excellent. You are progressing far quicker than anticipated. Perhaps a knife is better to use for this particular kind of magic." Freed said.

"Ok." I said, feeling somewhat exhausted due to having used so much magic already today.

"Let's take a break."

"Yea."

"_Watch this."_ I heard faintly.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Just watch. _**Iron Dragon Club!**" The voice shouted, now placed in my mind as Gajeel, and an iron pillar planted itself in Freed's face.

"What the hell?!" I asked.

I got no response except for Gajeel telling Momaw, "Deal with Gregor, consider it on the job training."

"Fine." Momaw responded. A black iron pillar started flying to my face. I dodged it as Spartan Time started to kick in. I placed a targeting enchantment on one of my throwing knifes silently and threw it at Momaw. He tried to dodge, but realized too late what I had done, and it connected. He began running to avoid any other attacks I would send at him.

"**Dark Écriture: Pain**!" I shouted as I swung my main combat knife. The attack connected, but Momaw, unexpectedly, powered through it. It caught me off guard seeing as how we agreed to not wear our armor during our magic training (we were wearing the bodyglove, cargo pants, and t-shirts, but still carried small arms and custom weapons), and with what the attack did to the tree, I expected that to be all his aura could handle. However, this proved to be false, as he just took the attack. I then realized a fraction of a second later that due to being low on ethernano, the attack was nowhere near as powerful as the one I used on the tree. I pulled my Magnum off my thigh and unloaded two rounds into him, but I noticed that he didn't use his aura to block the shots, instead, they simply hit his skin and sparked, as if hitting metal. I fired two more rounds, and one hit center mass, while the other flew right for his head. Just then, his mouth opened for him to breath and the 12.7mm round went right into it. It was then that all fighting stopped. Momaw was clearly shocked. He had just taken the phrase 'eat lead' and _literally _did it.

"We'll, seeing as you aren't having some kind of adverse effect and that your magic power seemed to grow when you ate that round, I'd say that you're some kind of slayer." Gajeel said nonchalantly. I then decided to get even for Freed, as it was clear that he was losing earlier. I shot him in the foot. "Ow. What the hell was that for?!"

"Payback's a bitch." I responded.

"You forgot that revenge is a dish best served cold, Gregor." Momaw said, getting over the shock of eating a bullet.

"Eh, details."

***Meanwhile***

POV: David

Location: just outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall

Laxus threw a punch at me, which I barely dodged. He then threw an electrified kick, which I dodged as well.

"You can't keep doing nothing but dodging. You have to go on the offensive if you want to learn magic."

"I know, but I don't want to risk you frying Gamma. If you would have listened to me before we started, you would have heard me trying to say, 'let me remove Gamma to keep him from getting fried' but you just decided 'to hell with that shit', and just start right away."

"Ok, but you'll need a way to make sure he stays safe while in actual combat." I then removed Gamma and set him on a table, grabbing my helmet from my re-quip space and placing it over top of his chip.

"Ok, we're good." I then started off by throwing a punch, focusing magic energy into it and electrifying it. However, it created blue electricity instead of the yellow that Laxus used. I hit him, and hard. He went flying, and I then tried something. I put my arms together like the 120mm canon on a Scorpion main battle tank. I then sent magic into them, and out came a blast of blue electricity. Laxus recovered, and ate the blast.

"**Lightning Dragon Roar**!" He shouted, and a pillar of electricity came out of his mouth. Aimed right at me and, _Oh FUCK_. I then did something that seemed instinctual, but that I had never done before. I jumped to Gamma, sent the helmet back to my re-quip space, and threw Gamma back into my neck.

_-I hope you know what you're doing.- _He said.

_-I do too.-_ I replied in nanoseconds via thought. I then opened my mouth and did something that made no gods damned sense to me. I myself started eating electricity like Laxus did just moments earlier. I didn't dwell on it too much, as I felt a magical pressure build up in my throat, and I just let it loose. Out came a blue electrical pillar from my own mouth. I then stopped just as suddenly as I started. _-Gamma?-_

_-I am still here, surprisingly.-_

_-Oh, thank the Gods.-_

"So, based on that, I think that it's clear that your magic is a slayer type naturally. It's just a matter of figuring out what kind of slayer." Laxus said.

"Alright, maybe now I'll finally be able to kick Zach's ass for once."

***Later***

POV: Zach

Location: Fairy Tail guild hall

"Does anyone else feel like someone's staring at them?" Weiss inquired, glancing about the table Teams RWBY and Gray and their mentors, minus Mirajane who was about serving people (much to Blake's relief as she hid under the table), sat at.

Lucy smiled at her. "Does it feel like a demon has locked you in their sights and will devour you whole if you make one wrong move?"

"Actually… yes."

"Oh, don't worry then. It's probably just Juvia," Lucy assured her. "She does that to… well, any girl who talks to Gray for a few minutes."

"I asked her to stop doing that," Gray muttered, his shirt absent from his toned chest.

"It's not as big a deal as you think," Lucy told her. "She does it to me all the time, but she's a good friend when it counts."

"I'll take your word for it," Weiss sighed. She didn't exactly enjoy being stalked, but as the Schnee heiress, she was more than accustomed to having unwanted eyes on her. Though her teacher seemed to invite them, and she glared at his near naked form. "Can you at least keep your clothes on? We're eating for goodness' sake."

Gray glanced down at his bare form, and blankly raised an eyebrow. "Huh. When did that happen?"

"Did you seriously not notice?"

"No. Do you?"

"What are you talking about—"

"Wiess," Ruby popped up from observing Natsu and Yang's eating contest. "Why on Earth are you taking off your dress?"

"What?!" The white-haired huntress' eyes went wide as she froze her hands in their tracks. Her jacket had already been discarded next to her and her fingers had been in the process of pulling down the zipper at the back of her dress when her partner had warned her.

"Eep!" she squealed, righting her garment and plucking her jacket from the floor and placing it around herself. She glared at Gray. "What have you done to me?"

"Nothing," the ice mage placated, his hands held before him. "This sometimes happens, a side effect of the training. I mean, Lyon didn't get it, but from what I can gather your body subconsciously finds all temperatures—"

"You knew this could happen?" Weiss screeched. "Why didn't you warn me? A Schnee does not strip in public! And why does it not seem to be affecting Nick!"

"I'm wearing a half ton suit of armor." Nick said.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. "A Schnee?"

"Relax, okay?" Gray insisted. "I don't see the big deal. I do it all the time."

Carla shook her head and sighed. "And every time we tell you not to."

Even Wendy nodded at that, with Gray finally having the decency to look away.

"Enough about that," Ruby said. "What's this Fantasia Parade you guys were talking about?"

"It is a time-honored tradition of Fairy Tail," Erza declared proudly as she nibbled on her cake. "Every year during Magnolia's Harvest Festival, the entire guild comes together to dazzle the citizens with a parade through the city, showing off the greatest displays of showmanship we have to offer as thanks to the citizens for allowing us to live here."

"And to apologize for all the property damage we cause," Lucy noted.

"You guys cause property damage?" Yang asked, in between breaths of her eating frenzy. "That's sweet. One time, I took down a whole club."

"Awesome!" Natsu complimented as he took another chomp out of a drumstick. "But I've done better. I blew up a giant magic cannon thingie on a walking robot island. And beat up Gajeel too."

"Woah! You guys just get better and better." Yang ducked her head under the table. "Hey Blake, did you blow up anything big back in your White Fang days?"

The cat faunus popped out from her hiding place and frowned at her partner. "Please don't use my time as a terrorist to try and one-up someone."

"Eh, you were a freedom fighter."

"I thought I was a freedom fighter. I was a terrorist."

"Come on—"

"No."

"I have fish."

"…Still no."

"It's tuna."

"… Ugh! A Schnee Dust Company storage complex, a mile square"

Yang smirked. "See? Was that so hard?"

"It better be grilled, you demon," Blake muttered as she scampered under the table just as Mira went by with a tray of drinks.

"I've destroyed nearly an entire tower that was a giant lacrima at that point." Natsu said, one-uping Blake's feat.

"Hey Ruby, Zach, you guys blow up anything big while with the UNSC?" Yang asked.

"There was the CSO, Long Night of Solace, that Noble destroyed with a slip-space bomb." Ruby said.

"That kill goes to Jorge, Ruby." I said.

"What, I at least get half that kill."

"Jorge set off the bomb, he gets the kill."

"No fair."

"Yea it is."

"Ok then, what's the largest thing you destroyed?"

"I've destroyed three CSOs in total. First one, I hid a HAVOC nuke in their reactor and then got the hell out of there, second one, I turned it's slip-space drive into a makeshift bomb that would survive just long enough to get to its home base's coordinates, third one, I killed everything on board and then took out the other 16 ships the Covenant had sent with it."

"How did you do that if you were the only one on board such a massive ship?" Wiess asked.

"Two words, Ramming speed!"

"WHAT?!" Wiess exclaimed in disbelief.

"I rammed each and every one of them, and then slammed the ship into the nearest Covenant Base."

"How big is a CSO?" Lucy asked.

"A little under 29 kilometers long." Jaws dropped at that statement.

Wendy coughed to reclaim Ruby and Weiss' attention. "Anyways, I've never actually been in the parade before either. This month will be my first, just like you guys."

"Eh, I've never been a part of a parade before. This should be a new experience." Ruby said.

"Really? With you being military, I would have expected you to have been in some kind of parade before."

"Well, technically, us SPARTANS don't exist. Everything about us is heavily classified. So, yea."

"I wasn't here much longer when I was in the parade," Lucy reassured them. "And since the guild has been out of the city proper for the past few years, it's everyone's big comeback. You guys will fit right in."

"Don't worry," Gray said. "Erza gets stage fright and she's fine on the floats."

"I do not get stage fright," the Titania mumbled as she shoved another bite of cake into her mouth.

Weiss rubbed her chin as she considered the idea. "I suppose it might be fun. It has been a while since I got to sing."

"You can sing?" Natsu asked, an entire chicken in his mouth. "That's great! Now we don't have to listen to Gajeel's crap!"

A pillar of metal suddenly rammed into his head and put him through the floor.

"I heard that, Salamander!"

"What about it?! It's true!"

"To your tin ear, maybe!"

"You're the one with a tin ear, metal head!"

Weiss sighed at the pair's escalation. Then she yelped we they leapt towards each other and clashed over the table in an explosion of fire and iron, blasting everyone except Erza and the SPARTANs away.

"Are you two crazy?!" she screeched. "This place is made of wood! You'll burn it down!"

"Actually, of all the ways the guildhall has been destroyed, being burned down actually hasn't been one of them," Lucy noted as she snagged Blake from where she'd hit her head and scurried behind a far-off bench, Wendy close behind. "But unless you want to get caught up in the chaos, I suggest hiding."

"I see exactly what's coming next." Ruby said, her training allowing her to see what Lucy meant. All SPARTANS backed away to a corner to plan how to deal with it. Time suddenly seemed to slow to a crawl, as the A.I.s worked to come up with a plan to deal with the chaos that was sure to come next.

_-Zach can deal with Erza.-_

_-Yang is certain to get involved and will likely take care of Elfman.-_

_-Iota, give Ponda info to let him take out Bixlow, Freed, and Gajeel.-_

_-Eta, have Momaw deal with Gray.-_

_-Percy can eliminate Natsu.-_

_-I think Sakura can deal with any random members that get involved.-_

_-Have some confidence kid.-_

_-David will get Natsu.-_

_-Gregor can take Juvia.-_

_-Ruby can get Cana and some of the other stragglers with Sakura.-_

Time then speed back up.

"My cake!" Erza wept. Natsu and Gajeel froze mid-swing at each other, their eyes widening as they saw what the blowback of their initial clash had done to the contents of the table, specifically the Titania's dessert. The Dragon Slayers squealed as a pair of swords appeared in the knight's hands. "I'll take your heads as recompense!"

From there the entire guild hall erupted into one massive brawl, ice, lightning, playing cards, and multicolored flames surging through the air like the deadliest fireworks display of all time. Wiess darted over to join Lucy, Wendy, and Blake behind their bench. She'd have felt bad about leaving Yang in the middle of that mess if she hadn't spotted her teammate trading blows with Elfman, who despite transforming into some grotesque horned beast seemed to be rather even with the blond brawler's pink blaze.

Blake whispered, "Does this happen often?"

"Pretty much weekly," Lucy informed them, shivering as a man wearing an ancient looking helmet (Bixlow, she believed?) went soaring over their heads, a quintet of totems following close behind.

Wendy winced. "We do our best not to get caught up in them."

"Face me, love rival!" some blue haired girl screamed, a pair of water whips sprouting from her arms. "I shall assert my dominance as Gray's one true love!"

Lucy sighed. "And that's another. One of the many reasons I try not to get involved in these things."

Then, all nine of us SPARTAN's received our targets on our HUDs. We ran into the fray as soon as we processed the information. I equipped a Gravity hammer and sprinted right for Erza. "FORE!" I shouted as I swung the Brute weapon like a golf club. I hit Erza directly and sent her flying. "I know you hate the Brutes Ruby, but you gotta love the damage their weapons can do!"

"True!" She called from blocking a trio of cards from Cana.

"Those dolts." I heard Wiess say.

"Tell me about it," Lucy sighed, "But you wouldn't trade them for anything, would you?"

Weiss replied. "Not for all the worlds in existence."

Lucy shared a smile with her as the sounds of battle echoed out from beyond the bench.

"Weiss, forgive me if this is too personal," the blond mage began. "But some of your mannerisms, the way you speak, are you from the upper class of your world?"

"I am," the huntress confirmed. "My family owns the largest dust mining, refinery, and distribution company on Remnant."

"Run on the backs of oppressed faunus," Blake chimed in.

"Unfortunately, yes," Weiss continued. "Ever since my father took control, our company has been… less than benevolent. I hope to change that one day, gain respect as a huntress and take back our name, but my father is… controlling to say the least. Just getting him to let me come to Beacon was a trial."

"I know how that feels," Lucy grumbled. "After my mom died, my dad threw himself into his business. At best, he was cold to me, at worst, he wanted to use me as a pawn to advance his interests. When I ran away to join Fairy Tail, he hired our rival, Phantom Lord to kidnap me back. After we settled that mess, I went back home and made clear where we stood. If he tried to hurt my friends again to get to me, I would destroy him."

Weiss chuckled wistfully. "I wish I could do that to my father. But, as long as he controls who inherits my family company, I need to at least stay on speaking terms with him. I refuse to let him define our legacy."

"Fair enough," Lucy nodded. "I did have the advantage of not wanting anything to do with the business. And the Heartfilia name crumbled seven years ago, along with the company."

"Your doing?" Blake inquired.

"What? No! Even if I knew how to do that, I would never go after my own father like that. He left us alone, like I told him to, doing anything else would have just been petty revenge. Besides… after the company collapsed, he changed. He apologized for what he did before and restarted his life from the bottom up. We were trying to reconnect when… well… Tenrou Island happened."

Weiss clearly frowned in empathy. "He died during the seven years you missed, didn't he?"

"After he paid my rent all that time too," Lucy chuckled, a note of subdued pain in her voice. "It's… it's just something that happened. He loved me, and I never really got to tell him I forgave him for his mistakes."

Weiss spoke. "Ever since I got here, I've been… off guard. Back on Remnant, there isn't a person alive who doesn't know my family name, well, except Ruby, and they've already formed their own ideas about who I am. Ideas that I, admittedly, did not do much to dissuade until recently. Back home, there's a standard that I have to meet, a certain level of decorum that I have to maintain lest some tabloid catch wind of it and spin it into a smear campaign against me or my family," she continued. "But here, no one knows who I am, and they don't expect anything from me."

"It's liberating, isn't it," Lucy smiled.

"Yes. But it also makes me feel guilty."

"Huh?"

"People here don't expect anything from me, and I'm afraid that that might eventually make me not expect anything from myself," she surmised. "Everyone here is so vibrant and… wacky, even more than the people from Beacon and trust me there were some characters among them. It gives me the freedom to be myself instead of the Schnee I trained to be. But, I don't hate all of who I trained to be. I'm proud of my discipline, my singing, my manners, and yet a few weeks with you all and I'm stripping in public without even noticing."

"To be fair, at least you acknowledge it's a problem," Carla noted. "Gray seems to have resigned himself to the situation."

"But he's teaching me magic," Weiss pointed out despondently. "You all have been so kind and more accommodating than anyone could reasonably expect you to be, and I feel like I'm looking down on you. Because I don't want to be a girl who randomly strips in public, or gets into a bar brawl for the fun of it. And I'm scared that the longer we stay, the more like that I'll become, that I'll lose everything I worked so hard to become, good and bad."

"And then you feel guilty because you think you're disrespecting us?" Lucy clarified. When Weiss nodded, the mage sighed before smiling at the white-haired girl. "You do realize that I'm hiding behind here too, right?"

"Well… yes," Weiss admitted. "But you and Wendy are more exceptions than the rule."

"That's true, but your first mistake was thinking there is a rule," Lucy explained. "It's true Fairy Tail is a melting pot that accepts everyone who wants to join, and it's true that the more eccentric of our personalities tend to attract more eccentrics."

"You hit like a real man!"

"That's 'sir' to you, beast boy!"

Lucy chuckled. "Case in point. The more bombastic are the ones who are more easily seen, and are admittedly the majority, but they're hardly the only ones here. And no one is begrudged for being who they want to be, fancy or not fancy. Because we're all family, we would never want anyone to have to be anyone but who they want to be, no matter how different from the rest of us they might be."

"Thank you," she replied to her friend. "I'm sorry about making such a scene about something so meaningless."

"How you're feeling isn't meaningless, Weiss," Blake assured her, her teammate crawling around to place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Coming here, it's been hard for all of us, but that doesn't mean in the same way. If we don't talk to each other, we won't be able to help each other."

"You're really not one to talk on that front," Weiss teased with a smile, receiving a grin in turn. "I just don't want to be that whiny little brat I was when we first met."

"You're not," Blake replied with a smirk. "That Weiss would have been affronted that she was being made to hide behind a mere bench."

"Oh, haha."

"Hey, you mentioned you liked to sing, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Weiss nodded. "What about it? Do you think you can get me a spot in the Fantasia Parade?"

"Better than that," Lucy grinned. "The guild usually has a karaoke night every few days or so. Mira controls the lineup, so I'm sure she'd be able to squeeze you in."

"Really?" Weiss beamed, the idea of being able to perform as she once had, but without her father controlling the occasion, singing because she wanted to, perking up her spirits. "Are you sure it isn't too much trouble?"

"Please, we can go ask her now," Lucy cheered raising her head out from behind the bench.

Then, I sent an unconscious Erza flying their way, as the SPARTANs and Yang had beat everyone who got involved in the fight.

"Well, that was fun." I said. All other SPARTANs voiced their agreement. Then, a groan was heard from someone.

* * *

**Now then, I'm gonna hide from the mob of people who are sure to be angry at me for making my OC team just retardedly overpowered.**


	10. Oh, Son of a Bi

POV: Ruby

Location: Magnolia Canyon

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Ponda 'screamed' as yet again, his re-quip speed was just barely to slow to allow him to block the circle of swords that flew toward him. I could tell that he wasn't using his Semblance as each time he took a hit, Erza didn't receive any damage.

"Dodge." Erza commanded him. He did so while trying to get one of his weapons, likely his sword, Τιμωρία, however, it just wouldn't come.

"That's it, fuck this." He said. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and a small ravine opened up in front of him. Then, a small army of skeletons wielding everything from halberds to swords came out of it. Ponda then pointed to Erza, and the undead army charged her, as if he was commanding them. He then finally got his sword from his re-quip space. As he charged in, Erza quickly managed to dispatch the skeleton army, just to receive a sword to her neck. She had been beaten yet again by a SPARTAN.

"Good job you two." Wendy called from beside me. Carla then grabbed her and brought her to the floor of the canyon, as I just dropped down.

"What was that? I thought you only had Telepathy, Re-quip, and your semblance." I said, wondering how the hell he had conjured a skeleton army. I looked back to where they came from, only to see that the small ravine was gone. Considering that we're learning magic, it didn't surprise me all that much that it was missing.

"That was one of the abilities I got from my dad." He responded.

"Who is your dad that he would give you the ability to perform black magic?" Carla inquired.

"One, it's hereditary, he didn't mean to give me that ability. Two, my dad is Hades, the god of the Underworld, the dead, shadows, and of precious minerals such as gemstones, however, I didn't gain any power over precious minerals from him. And because he's my dad, I'm always slightly terrified of flying because my uncle, Zeus, hates my dad and it isn't unheard of for him to strike a plane with lightning just because a son of Poseidon, my other uncle and Percy's dad, or a son of Hades is on the damn thing." He replied.

"Wow." I said. "Your family has some serious issues."

"You think that's bad. My grandpa _ate_ my dad and most of his sibling all because of hearing a prophesy saying that one of his kids would kill him."

"That's even worse." Erza said.

"Preachin' to the frickin' choir there." He said.

"What?" Wendy asked, clearly not sure that she had heard him right.

"It means, I know, Wendy." I explained.

"Ok."

"You might want to refrain from raising an army of skeletons unless there's either no-one around or if innocent people will die if you don't. Otherwise, you'll have the magic counsel after you." Erza said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"What other abilities do you and your team have? I know that you guys all have natural abilities beyond a semblance." I asked.

"Well, I can travel through shadows, Zach and his brothers are good with machines and such as kids of Hephaestus, Sakura is extremely intelligent as a daughter of Athena, Gregor has some aggressive tendencies being a clone of a child of Ares who had died at a young age, Percy can talk to horses and sea creatures, being in a cloned body with his dad being Poseidon, he used to have hydro-kinesis, but lost that with his original body. He did manage to keep control of earthquakes and storms though. And Momaw can control the air and lightning, being the son of Zeus." He said, getting close to rambling. "We all have ADHD and at least a mild case of dyslexia. Although, Mine, Gregor's and Percy's are the worst, acting up ridiculously often. But we can read Ancient Greek because of it, so it's not all bad."

"Wait, you guys have dyslexia?" I asked. He went to respond when Erza cut him off.

"What are ADHD and dyslexia?"

"ADHD stands for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Basically, we need to be doing something at all times or we'll go crazy and we have difficulty paying attention to things for extended periods of time without us sub-consciously doing something, like spinning a knife between our fingers." He looked at his right hand and, sure enough, he was spinning a throwing knife between his fingers. "Case and point. Dyslexia affects different people differently but always involves difficulty reading. For us, it's because the words constantly try and 'rearrange themselves', for lack of a better way to put it. Basically, if I'm looking at, say, the word 'non-fiction', the letters of the word will seem to rearrange themselves in a way that just makes it hard to read the word if my dyslexia is acting up."

"I'm sure we could do something to help with that." Wendy spoke up.

"The reason that it happens is because, our brains are hardwired for Ancient Greek. At least, that's what we think is the reason. And so far, been pretty true." He said. "And, no offence, but I think that fixing my dyslexia would mess with my ability to read Ancient Greek."

"Ok." Wendy said.

"Back to the topic of training, I'm beginning to think that specializing in re-quip magic may not be for me."

"Maybe some kind of Earth magic, to go with your ability to make chasms?" I suggested.

"That actually might not be a bad idea." He said.

"Only issue is that we don't have any note-able members who use strictly earth based magic." Erza said.

"Eh, I didn't have anyone to teach me how to use my powers from my dad and I turned out pretty damn good at using them, so I should be fine teaching myself magic." He said.

"If you say so." Erza said.

***Meanwhile***

POV: Percy

Location: Mt. Hakobe

"Weiss Schnee!"

Why the fuck did Juvia keep practically dragging me up this mountain. At least she taught me some fucking magic between last time and now. Also, the moment I saw her going up the mountain, and making me come with her, I re-quipped into my armor, because damnit, I am not going to freeze my gods damned ass off for this shit.

Gray and Weiss, both in only their underwear, and Nick in his bodyglove whirled around to face me and Juvia, her deep blue coat and my cobalt blue armor with its silver visor easily visible in the pure white snowdrifts of Mt. Hakobe.

"Um, hello?" Weiss replied awkwardly. "Nice to meet you?"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Juvia called pleasantly, her serious expression vanishing as she waved at the huntress. "It's so wonderful to have you in the guild!"

"Oh, thank you," Weiss answered, a smile spreading across her face. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**"We will fight for Gray!"**

"Oh my fucking gods." I said.

Weiss' grin warped into an expression of utter confoundment. "What?"

"Juvia," Gray sighed. "I don't know what's going through your head, but I'm just teaching her. We don't have any more of a relationship than you and I do."

"What?" Weiss repeated, her gaze now on Gray.

"I understand that, my darling," Juvia professed with hearts in her eyes. "But I must prove that I am a superior marriage prospect than this interdimensional hussy!"

"WHAT!?" Weiss roared, glaring daggers at the water wizard. "How dare you? How dare you… you… slander me like this?! To make it clear to your clearly delusional brain, he is my teacher, not… that other thing."

"You're allowing him to see you naked!"

"It makes just as little sense to me!"

"In order to manipulate the cold, one must become one with it, and this it the fastest and, as far as I'm aware, safest way to do so!" Nick exclaimed. It may have been something wrong with my armor, but it seemed louder than it should have been.

"Enough!" Gray shouted. "Juvia, I told you before, I'm not going to put up with any more of this ridiculousness. And I'm certainly not going to let you attack our guildmate—"

"No," Weiss cut in. Her fury was still sharp, but there was a shrewd calculation to it now, her livid eyes analyzing Juvia like she was trying to figure out the best place to stab her with an icicle. "No. You want a fight?"

"Yes!" Juvia roared. She suddenly shifted far more meekly. "Was that not clear?"

"No, it was clear," Weiss replied. She marched over to her discarded clothes and whipped up her rapier from the pile. "And I accept."

"Hooray! I shall defeat you in the name of my beloved Gray!"

Gray himself cocked an eyebrow. "You don't have to do this."

"No, but I want to," Weiss declared. "I've been training for weeks on this stupid mountain. I want to see how far I've come."

The ice mage frowned. "You're not ready for Juvia. She's not Natsu, but she's a lot stronger than you're thinking she is."

"My beloved Gray thinks I'm strong! Take that, homewrecker!"

"If you two are fighting, then I guess me and Nick are going to be fighting each other too." I said.

"If you want to." Gray said.

"After their fight." Nick said, as he re-quipped into his armor.

"Alright." I agreed

Weiss' eyebrow twitched. "If she's as good as you say, then I'll appreciate the challenge."

Gray opened his mouth to argue but just sighed. "Fine, fine, give it your best shot. Just don't get cocky, okay? You've been picking this up faster than anyone I've ever seen, but that doesn't mean you're a master."

"Not yet," Weiss declared. She stomped forward through the snow to stand before Juvia, blade drawn and ready for battle. "Alright, give me your best shot."

"As you wish! As your caring guildmate, I shall accommodate your request!"

"Just fight already!"

Juvia recoiled from the shout and nodded. Her bubbly and furious demeanor evaporated immediately, replaced by the same cold expression she'd worn when Gray had first met her during the Phantom Lord War. She threw out her hand.

**"Water Lock!"**

Weiss' eyes widened as she was suddenly encased in a floating orb of water. Her limbs floundered as she suddenly found herself without oxygen. She quickly attempted to swim out of the prison, but the liquid inside shifted fast enough that she couldn't make any real progress.

"My Water Lock is nearly invincible," Juvia declared. "The number of wizards who have escaped it, of course including my darling Gray, can be counted on one hand. In a few minutes, you will run out of air and lose consciences, losing this battle without suffering any excessive harm."

Wiess whipped her sword through the water, a line of white glyphs materializing from her place suspended in the liquid to the ground outside. She placed a foot atop one of the sigils and was suddenly rocketed out of the water and into the snow.

"Oh?" Juvia stoically noted. "So this is the 'semblance' I've heard so much about. Mira mentioned that your blond friend used hers to deal Natsu quite the blow. I wonder if yours will prove to be as impressive."

Weiss spat some snow out of her mouth and rose to her feet, her rapier noticeably left on the ground. She panted for breath as she glared at Juvia, the snowstorm raging over the cliff to their side. "Trust me, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

With Myrtenaster on the ground, she had both hands free for spellcasting. She slammed a fist into her open palm, just as she'd practiced for weeks.

**"Ice-Make Lance!"**

She released the required ethernano, a pale blue magic circle materializing in front of her hands. Four spires of clear ice shot out, cutting through the cold winds and curving straight for the water wizard.

Juvia calmly spun to the side, the lances smashing into the snow where she'd stood a moment before. She threw up her arms twice as she twirled.

**"Water Slicer."**

Four thin blades of water rushed towards Weiss, the snow below them, and even the rock beneath that, sliced in two by their edge.

The huntress' eyes widened. She dove to the side to dodge, but when she looked up, there were already half a dozen more blades already soaring towards her, her opponent's arms busily charging more.

Weiss did her best to avoid the barrage, but the rate of fire was simply too much, She grit her teeth as she was forced to take two of the water blades on her aura, more already incoming. The spread was too wide to escape right, and there was a cliff to the left so that was out.

But maybe… yes, that could work. It was one of the more advanced techniques Gray had shown her so far, but if she could do it… she could do it.

**"Ice-Make Geyser!"**

She was too far away to launch the attack at her opponent, but she was perfectly capable of using it on herself. A titanic mass of ice erupted from her hands and propelled her into the air. It was cut to pieces by the water blades a moment later, but it was enough to get her out of range. Weiss grinned, summoning glyphs to give her more horizontal distance out of her fall. She had the high ground, and she'd use it to finally crush this crazy girl.

She leapt off the final glyph and raised her hands above her head as she dove through the air.

**"Ice-Make Hammer—"**

**"Water Cane."**

A massive whip of water streaked through the sky and came down on Weiss just as her hammer formed above her head. The huntress' spell crumbled, and she was slammed back down into the snow.

"Is this all?" Juvia inquired stoically. "My darling Gray is more than an adequate teacher, you've learned the forms well enough. But that's all you've learned. You know nothing of the spirit of Maker Magic. All you can do is copy his movements, only weaker, slower. Gray deserves an equal, not a doll."

"In what world is a psychotic stalker an 'equal'?" Weiss snarled.

She summoned a line of glyphs and dashed over to her sword, plucking Myrtenaster from the snow. She held her off hand's palm out before her and slammed the pommel of her blade into it. It wasn't precisely the required ready stance, but it would have to do. She needed focus to use both her powers at once and her sword helped her concentrate.

Juvia flicked her hand, sending more Water Slicers downrange.

A glyph with a clock face appeared beneath Weiss' feet. The approaching water blades seemed to slow, or rather, the huntress' sight had accelerated.

**"Ice-Make Lance!"**

Just as before, a magic circle spawned in front of her hands. However, unlike before, Weiss instantly cast the spell again, her time dilation of herself allowing her to fire off more spells in the same timeframe.

Before long, she'd spawned half a dozen magic circles, each one unleashing a horde of frozen spears downrange, obliterating the Water Slicers and surrounding their caster.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Weiss roared. **"Ice-Make Phalanx!"**

The surge of lances crashed into Juvia, a cloud of snow and ice erupting from the point of impact.

Weiss dropped her stance, the glyph fading from beneath her as she regained her breath.

"Not bad," Gray smirked proudly. "But don't let your guard down."

Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? There's no way she could— could—"

The huntress' eyes widened. Walking out of the cloud of ice and snow, was Juvia. But far from being unscathed from the assault as Natsu might have been, the wizard was missing large chunks of her chest, stomach, even the side of her face, floating globs of water instead taking their place.

"That's… that's…"

"What are you?"

Water pooled from Juvia's wounds and suddenly she looked good as new, even her clothes somehow. "I am Juvia the Rain Woman. My body is entirely made of water."

"How?!"

"Magic. Magic I've had since the day I was born. Magic that once trapped me in gloom, and despair, and loneliness for all my days. Until my darling freed me from my curse and showed me the light of Fairy Tail. And that is why, my beloved guildmate, I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM!"

Juvia's stoic façade shattered into a feral snarl of fury. Like a flood erupting from a dam, she surged forward on a, no, as a torrent of water, her arms pulled back as they gathered titanic mass. Weiss barely had time to throw up a glyph as a ramshackle defense before the wizard smashed through it and threw her arms forward.

**"Water Nebula!"**

Two enormous waves of water slammed into Weiss, shattering her aura and launching her into the air.

She tumbled to the ground, flat in a snowdrift only a few feet from the cliff.

Juvia reformed her body proper, her anger breaking into concern. "Are you alright? I remember Mira saying you fight with your aura, but are you vulnerable when it breaks or after it breaks?"

"After it breaks, Juvia," Gray called out. "Now that's enough. This fight's over."

"Of course, my darling! Did you see how I was able to defeat her—"

"No!"

Both Juvia and Gray turned as Weiss staggered to her feet, her head low.

"No?" Juvia growled, her brow scrunching in annoyance. "But if I go any further, I might seriously hurt you, and I don't want to do that! Just yield and admit that I'm a better prospective prospect my darling and we can stop this—"

"No," Weiss repeated mindlessly, her grip faltering as Myrtenaster slipped from her fingertips. "No, no, no, no, no."

Juvia's fist tightened, a glob of water boiling in her hand. Steam rose from the orb as falling snow sizzled against it.

"Juvia…" Gray warned.

"She will not yield, my darling," Juvia replied. "I'm sorry, but I cannot disrespect her by letting her will go unchallenged—"

"Let?" Weiss snarled, finally managing to pick up her head. "No one 'lets' me do anything. I decide who I am! No one else! Give me your best shot, you third-rate harpy!"

"Third-rate?" Juvia repeated, affronted. She raised her arm. **"Scald!"**

The stream of boiling water blasted out towards the huntress.

With a furious bellow, she threw her head to the sky.

All around her, a cascade of pitch-black ice erupted from her body, battering aside Juvia's boiling stream and throwing both her and Gray off their feet. Even the mountain's blizzard was stalled for a moment, the falling snow shoved away by the glacier, even as the ice behind Weiss plummeted off the cliff.

The huntress' body sagged, her energy spent.

Her knees turned to jelly, her legs faltering as she fell back.

Right off the cliff.

Once more, Wiess was encased in a Water Lock, only this time, she was heaved upwards, carried back over the cliffside before the bubble popped and she was laid out in the snow, the rush of the liquid snapping her back to something resembling consciousness. The squealing embracing her did the rest.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Juvia fretted, pulling Weiss up to a sitting position and desperately looking her over, even slamming her ear into her chest to check her heartbeat. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I never meant for that to happen, I promise I didn't want to really hurt you, well not like that, I did want to ruff you up to prove myself to my darling Gray, but I didn't want to kill you, I swear!"

"Uh, that's, uh, alright?" Weiss managed out, not really sure how to respond to the woman's frantic blubbering. "Honestly, I've been attacked for worse reasons, my family isn't exactly… nevermind."

"But are you okay?!" Juvia questioned, terrified, clutching Weiss even closer. "Do you need Wendy? Or Ms. Porlyusica? Do you need a blood transfusion? I know how to do that! **Water-Make—**"

"No!" Weiss finally shouted, shoving the wizard off her. "No! I am fine! I don't need your… whatever this is."

Juvia pouted and looked down ashamed. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Weiss sighed. "It's fine. Thank you for saving me."

"Don't mention it. I would never let a guildmate fall off a cliff. Well, unless my darling asked me to, but he is so wise that he would only do so if it was in their best interests."

"…Right," Weiss remarked. "Why are you so obsessed with him anyway?"

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "I mentioned it during the fight. Did you not hear?"

"No, I just… nothing," Weiss sighed. She clearly didn't think people talked as much during fights back on Remnant. Or maybe it just happened at a level she hadn't reached yet. "He brought you into Fairy Tail, right?"

"He did," Juvia reminisced softly, gentle admiration ghosting across her face instead of her usual rampant adulation. "Before I knew him, I couldn't control my magic very well. Everywhere I went rain would follow and because of that… well… no one wants to be around a person like that. It was a lonely existence. And because of my darling, because of Fairy Tail, I don't have to suffer that anymore."

"That's why you're obsessed with me?"

"Darling!" Juvia exclaimed, jumping up embarrassed. "You heard that?"

Gray nodded. "I never knew that was… why you feel like you do."

"Well, it was also love at first sight, but your princely chivalry only made me more devoted!"

"And there it is," the ice wizard sighed. "Look, Juvia, I've told you before, I'm not okay with this whole 'being stalked' thing. And honestly, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. You're my friend, but this has to stop. No more fighting every girl who talks to me for more than five minutes. Okay?"

"Yes, my darling, of course," Juvia consented. "But what about ten minutes?"

"Moving on," Gray turned to Weiss and smiled proudly. "You did good."

"What are you talking about?" Weiss sulked. "I was slaughtered."

"True," Gray conceded. "But it's better to take a loss here than out there. Here you can learn from it. So what did you learn?"

"That Natsu isn't the only wizard with stupidly unstoppable powers."

Gray chuckled but shook his head. "Juvia is strong, but I've been able to beat her before and I don't have Natsu's level of bullshit magic power. Your head's one of the best weapons you'll have in a fight. The more creative you are with the tools at your disposal, the more ways you'll have to outmaneuver your enemy."

"My darling is so wise—" a pointed glare stopped Juvia in her tracks. The blue-haired girl took a breath and looked back to Weiss. "Gray is right. The reason I dodged your first attack even though it wouldn't have done anything is because I've learned from experience that it's better to have my water body as a surprise than rely on it. You wasted valuable time later on an attack I knew wouldn't hurt me. Though, that moment was by far your most impressive. It was where you truly started to understand the spirit of Maker Magic."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "When I was using my semblance?"

"When you were fighting like you."

Gray nodded. "Like I told you before, Maker Magic doesn't have the power of other styles, it relies on creativity. Your creativity. Just copying my attacks like you were doing there won't be enough. You can work them into your own style, but it has to be your style. Your semblance, if you want, can be a part of that."

Gray cocked an eyebrow at Juvia. "How did you so much about Maker Magic anyway?"

"Oh, I've been looking into Water-Make ever since we got back from Tenrou. I'd hoped it would… eh… endear me to you?"

Gray sighed and facepalmed. "Of course."

Juvia's face turned beet red. "You mean it worked?!"

"No! That's not—"

"What is that?" Weiss inquired, pointing towards the spires of black ice that had been formed from her final outburst. "I didn't cast any spell when I made them and they're… well… that."

Gray grinned like a madman. "That is what I've been hoping you had, the reason why the cold hasn't bothered you from the start. A very special type of magic. A Slayer Type."

"A Slayer?" Weiss asked. "Like, Dragon Slayer? And Ruby's eyes?"

"Yup. Only yours is a bit more suited to gods."

"Oh FUCK!" Me and Nick said simultaneously.

Weiss' mind froze at that statement. "Go—Gods?"

"Congratulations Weiss!" Juvia cheered, pulling the huntress in for another hug that would have made Nora beg for air. "You're an Ice God Slayer!"

"Alright, let's make some room for me and Percy to fight." Nick said, as our visors lifted, revealing our faces with crazy looks on them, hungry for a fight.

"Agreed." Gray said, moving out of the way.

"3, 2, 1, go." Gray said.

"**Water Slicer!"**

"**Ice-Make Ramp!"** My water slicer went up Nick's ice ramp with no effect due to its angle.

I then started to tap into my father's domain of storms to kick up a twister.

"Oh you mother fucker!" Nick yelled. **"Ice-Make Geyser!"** A pillar of ice hit my face, and nocked me out of my tornado.

"You dick!" I practically screamed. And then it came. One of the last things that I expected. A torrent of water came pouring out of my mouth at what had to be at bare minimum 100 miles per hour. I then noticed that Nick was apparently doing something similar with ice just as I stopped. "OK? What the fuck was that?"

"I think that means that you two are both dragon slayers. Although, I'm not exactly an expert on that subject." Gray said.

After about three seconds, Nick spoke up, "Neat."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out, but the fight scene at the end was a pain in the ass to make. Also, yes, two more dragon slayers have been added to the team. If anyone doesn't like how overpowered I'm making my OCs, you can go and fuck off, because I don't give a damn. Plus, they're going to need it. Directly stated foreshadowing, (ding).**

**On another note, I found a damn good series on this site, of which the first one is called "A Rose's Scales" by pokeman1280. I'm honestly thinking about making a separate story which sticks my OC's in there and the occasional Halo universe issue. I contacted him about it, but after he asked for more details on it and I gave him more details, he seems to have blocked notifications from my messages. It would have my OCs having gone to Earthland first, then Remnant. What do you think of it. Check out pokeman1280's stories.**

**P.S. He said that the inspiration for "A Rose's Scales" was him thinking "How can I make Ruby cuter... baby dragon!" so yeah, Ruby gets a dragon in it.**


End file.
